Titanic
by MEVYII
Summary: Avril 1912, Angleterre. Naruto, jeune vagabond, employé du mythique Titanic, fait la connaissance du richissime Sasuke Uchiwa, un magnifique jeune homme dont il tombe immédiatement amoureux. Quand le paquebot de rêve fait sombrer deux âmes dans le cauchemar, la glace et le feu ne se mélangent-ils donc pas?
1. PROLOGUE

**SALUT TOUT LE POEPLE.**

Voilà, mon idée était de reprendre l'histoire de Titanic, que j'adule totalement, avec le couple NaruSasu. Sauf que, vous pensez bien, je ne suis pas la seule à y avoir pensé. Malheureusement je ne m'en suis rendue compte que après coup, j'espère donc que vous me pardonnerez pour cela. (a)

Le fil de l'histoire sera relativement le même que le film, même s'il est possible que je fasse quelques écarts avec l'original, mais bon, à part les changements de personnages, j'vois pas trop quoi..

J'essaierai d'être régulièrement, et de sortir un chapitre à peu près toutes les semaines.

ENJOY ! :D

**AVERTISSEMENT/DISCLAMIER** : Je précise que ni l'œuvre de James Cameron, _Titanic_, avec tous ses personnages, ni celle de Kishimoto-sama, _Naruto_, ainsi que tous ses personnages, bien entendu, ne m'appartient en aucune façon. MERCI.

**RATING **: Je pense faire du lemon très léger, mais il y aura, c'est certainement, au moins allusion à relations sexuelles entre hommes, ainsi que légère violence physique et verbale, donc âmes sensibles et homophobes, s'abstenir. (même si ça sera loin d'être insoutenable, hein. )

**Pairing :** Narusasu, off course.

* * *

**PROLOGUE.**

**« Ca s'est passé il y a 84 ans, et je sens encore l'odeur de la peinture fraîche. la porcelaine n'avait encore jamais été utilisée, personne n'avait encore jamais dormi dans les draps... Le Titanic était surnommé "le paquebot de rêve", et il l'était, il l'était vraiment... »**

_10 avril 1912, au petit matin._

Une magnifique voiture débarqua sur la place du port, noire de monde. Tout le monde se pressait vers le paquebot, telle une gigantesque fourmilière tous animés par la même excitation, les yeux levés vers l'objet de leur convoitise.

_Le Titanic._

Un gigantesque bateau de croisière, d'une longueur de 269 mètres de long, large de 28 mètres de haut, le colosse submergeait la foule par sa beauté et sa grandeur. Tout le monde, ou presque.

La calèche s'arrêta, et un portier se précipita. Un jeune homme brun en sortit, l'air las.

- C'est donc cela, le Titanic britannique dont tout le monde parle ? Il ne m'a pas l'air si grand que ça..

Une femme sortit derrière lui, sa chevelure flamboyante coiffée dans un chignon compliqué surmonté d'un grand chapeau entrelacé de fleurs et peints de différents motifs. Sa robe était longue, et sophistiquée, son charme exceptionnel.

- Allons, Sasuke-sama, ne soyez pas si aigri ! Ce voyage va être fantastique !

Elle gloussa d'impatience, se collant à son futur époux, tandis que celui-ci soupirait.

_Quelques mètres plus loin.._

Le bar était enfumé, enfermé dans une ambiance lourde, la lumière tamisée. Des toux régulières, des cris ou des coups se faisaient entendre de par et d'autre des lieux. A une table, de jeunes garçons étaient plongés dans une passionnante partie de poker.

L'ambiance était lourde. Finalement, un jeune homme blond, aux yeux bleus pétillants, balança une carte sur le jeu, éclatant de rire.

- J'ai gagné.

Son compagnon de gauche l'observa, effaré. En face d'eux, les deux jeunes hommes, un peu plus âgés, le dévisagèrent, mécontents. L'un d'eux se leva brusquement, prêt à taper le blond, quand il se retourna pour tabasser son camarade.

- Putain, Naruto !

- On a gagné un aller simple pour New-York, mec ! ON PART AUX ÉTATS-UNIS !

Éclatant de rire, Naruto et le brun se serrèrent dans leurs bras, trop heureux pour réaliser ce qui leur arrivait.

Le gérant du bar les interpella :

- Vous partez pour New York, je me trompe ?

- Euh…non ?

- Le Titanic. Foncez, il largue les amarres dans cinq minutes.

Après un temps de réaction, Kiba et Naruto foncèrent vers la sortie, mi-hurlant, mi-rigolant, se frayant un chemin dans la foule. Ils arrivèrent vers le port, l'immense silhouette se rapprochant.

- Hey, vous avez vos tiquets ?

- On est des employés, m'sieur ! Grey et Hans !

- ..ça marche, entrez.

Fous de joie, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le paquebot, sans se douter que leur destin allait basculer.


	2. Chapitre I :La Rencontre

**Coucou tout l'monde. :)**

Tout d'abord, merci aux quelques personnes qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review, elles sont vraiment importantes pour moi.

Aujourd'hui, le premier chapitre de _Titanic_! Oui, je l'ai écris assez vite, mais normalement c'est un chapitre par semaine. :) J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, car ce chapitre est très important: il décrit la fameuse rencontre entre Naruto et Sasuke, le gamin des rues et le noble plein aux as. Cependant, comme cela m'a été recommandé, j'ai décidé de m'éloigner un peu de la rencontre entre Jake et Rose. Ici, il y aura deux autres personnages, secondaires mais à qui je compte bien donner une certaine importante: Kiba, le meilleur ami de Naruto, et Karin, la future épouse de Sasuke. Je compte donner pas mal de place à la relation très fraternelle qui unit Naruto et Kiba, et Karin aura également un rôle à jouer. Sakura devrait apparaître plus tard, je ne sais pas encore exactement comment même si j'ai une petite idée..

Dans ce chapitre, et je pense que ça va un peu être le cas pour toute la fiction, Naruto sera le personnage central, donc on suivra tous l'aventure principalement de son point de vue, car il tient un journal ou il y raconte à peu près tout. Néanmoins, j'ai fais le choix d'un point de vue extérieur (POV externe), sauf pour les souvenirs, mais je pense que vous comprendrez pour pouvoir également fouiner du côté de Sasuke. Cependant dans ce chapitre, vous n'apprendrez quasiment rien sur lui, sa famille, ce qu'il fout sur le bateau etc..

Excusez-moi aussi, ce chapitre est relativement court. :/

Voilà, bonne lecture, pensez à laisser une review! :3

MEVYII.

* * *

Chapitre Premier.

**LA RENCONTRE.**

« _11 avril 1912._

Cher journal.

Aujourd'hui, premier jour à bord du Titanic. J'en reviens toujours pas ! J'ai eu une chance pas possible, c'matin, je me réveillais, pensant rêver. Mais non. J'étais bien dans le plus grand bateau du monde, se dirigeant vers la plus belle ville du monde. Il y a une petite boutique, en bas, au troisième pont, pour la « sous-classe », les gens qui n'ont pas assez d'fric pour s'acheter plus qu'un repas. J'étais parti pour chercher du matériel de peinture, parce que, tu sais, j'suis un passionné. J'ai pas beaucoup d'matos, mais si je pouvais, je resterais des heures à ne rien foutre d'autre que de rester planté devant une toile. C'est là que Kiba t'a achevé, et offert à moi ; toi, un petit journal de bord.

Kiba est tout pour moi, et je l'adore, mais c'est pas le genre de personnes à qui je me vois me confier **ça**...

Parce que..j'crois que je suis en train de tomber amou…Enfin non. », Naruto railla son début de phrase, presque choqué par sa propre pensée.« Mais d'être attiré, oui, c'est le mot. Par un parfait inconnu. Et un homme, qui plus est. ».

Naruto déposa sa plume sur le côté, les yeux levés vers les petits hublots, rêveur. Dans ses yeux aussi bleus que l'eau, qui s'étendait à perte de vue, un futur aussi magnifique d'imprévisible n'annonçait à lui. Sa vie de peintre errant allait peut-être cesser, et qui sait, bientôt deviendrait-il un peintre reconnu, à New York ! Un sourire niais s'étalait sur son visage aux traits doux à cette perspective. Le balancement très léger mais agréable du bateau le berçait, et le blond bondit sur son lit, certes peu confortable, songeant à sa rencontre d'hier..

_J'étais tellement heureux, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Les quelques heures qui venaient de s'écouler ne parvenaient pas à me calmer, et, tandis que le soleil se couchait sur l'avant du paquebot, je demandais à Kiba de me rejoindre observer les dauphins qui jouaient, près de la coque. Nous riions, riions à nous en décrocher la mâchoire. Rien hormis un bonheur absolu ne semblait habiter mon être. _

_- JE SUIS LE ROI DU MONDE !, hurlais-je à la Terre entière._

_Kiba me contempla, amusé. Ses yeux caramel me fixaient, tandis que ses cheveux bruns mi-longs fouettaient contre son visage harmonieux au gré du vent._

_Le soleil faisait ressortir son sourire canin. Il me lança :_

_- Naruto._

_J'étais presque dos à lui, je me retournais, agrippant une de ses mèches pour jouer avec._

_- Que va-t-on faire, à présent ?_

_Kiba était comme un frère pour moi. Je le connaissais depuis que j'avais 5 ans. Originaire d'Écosse, je menais, il me semble, une existence tranquille. Mais la vie vint m'arracher mes parents, les êtres les plus chers à mon cœur, sous mes yeux. Égorgés par un tueur en série dit-on. Moi, je n'en ai jamais trop rien su. Mais avant de partir, alors que j'étais blotti contre un mur, éclaboussé par le sang et les organes vitaux de ma mère, il s'approcha de moi et traça de fines moustaches sur mes joues, à l'aide d'un petit couteau. J'étais tellement tétanisé que je n'ai pas bougé, et j'ai toujours gardé les cicatrices de ce malade. Je me suis retrouvé seul, épargné par l'homme. Mes souvenirs de l'époque restèrent toujours très flous, surement parce que j'ai tout tenté pour oublier ces blessures qui ne cicatriseront sans doute jamais.. Je m'étais donc retrouvé orphelin, seul au monde, sans lumière dans le monde qui me semblait plus sombre. J'ai rencontré Kiba à ce moment-là. A l'orphelinat, je n'avais aucun ami, je me battais contre tout le monde sans chercher à faire connaissance avec qui que ce soit. Un jour, j'étais allé trop loin, et je m'étais retrouvé seul contre cinq. Évidemment, à cet âge-là, j'étais trop faible et j'ai failli y passer. Les gérants de l'établissement n'ont pas fait un geste en me voyant agonisant, dans la boue, vers le jardin de l'orphelinat. « Bon débarras », devaient-ils penser. Mais, alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre mes parents, un petit garçon me trouva, me prit dans ses bras, s'assurant que j'étais vivant. Il me porta sur ses bras, et parvint à me ramener jusqu'à chez lui. Un chenil, tenu par lui et sa mère. Il m'avait soigné, bandé mes plaies et nourri pendant quelques jours. _

_Il devint mon tout premier ami._

_J'ai vécu chez lui pendant des années, jusqu'à ce que, adultes, lui et moi partions à l'aventure. Aujourd'hui, on était sur un bateau de rêves, qui nous conduisait vers la plus belle ville du monde, en quête de bonheur. Un bonheur qui m'a trop longtemps été confisqué, et qu'il m'a rendu._

_- On va avancer, m'assura-t-il, me fixant profondément avant de me serrer dans ses bras._

_L'instant était fort, je le savais. Mes yeux se remplirent d'eau, mais je retins mes larmes, fier. _

_J'avais la tête enfouie dans le cou de mon ami, les yeux levés vers le pont supérieur, quand je vis _un ange.

_Un homme, très jeune. Le teint pâle, mais pas trop, des traits droits et masculins. Ses longs cheveux nuit étaient coiffés de manière compliquée, lui donnant un charme unique. Ses lèvres, fines, étaient ouvertes dans un soupir méprisant. Tout son corps transpirait la classe et la beauté, le menton légèrement relevé. Et enfin, ses yeux, immenses lagunes, semblait embrasser la Terre entière._

_Je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Il captivait toute mon attention, sans que je comprenne pourquoi._

_Une jeune fille rousse débarquée gracieusement à ses côtés, s'accrochant à son bras, béate. Un étau serra mon cœur. Qu'était-ce donc ?.._

_- Naruto ?_

_Kiba m'observait, interrogateur. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était écarté de moi. Il regarda dans la direction de l'ange qui accaparait mon attention, et sourit, amusé._

_- Mon gars, t'as plus de chance de voir des anges te sortir du trou d'bal que de fréquenter une fille comme ça ! (1)._

_Mon sourcil se fronça, tandis que mes joues s'enflammaient. Ce n'était pas cette garce que je regardais, c'était LUI ! N'était-ce pas évident ?_

_- Je…Mais..merde, achevais-je, me détournant._

_- Le prends pas comme ça, Naruuuuuuuuuuuu-chan (2) !, lança Kiba en éclatant de rire._

_Le sang pulsait dans mon cœur plus vite que jamais, mon ventre se retournait._

_Putain. Non._

_Je remontais les escaliers, à moitié en courant, tête basse. La rousse qui accompagnait l'ange m'adressa un regard dédaigneux, déclarant :_

_- Je me demande pourquoi on laisse ce genre de saloperie embarquer sur un si somptueux bateau, chéri._

_Je m'arrêtais, rouge de honte. Les émotions se mélangeaient dans mon esprit, la colère prit le dessus. J'allais lui cracher une réplique peu digne d'une gentleman mais le beau brun m'en empêcha._

_- Taisez-vous donc, Karin. _

_- Mais, Sasuke-Sama !, protesta la rousse, piquée à vif._

_Ainsi, il s'appelait Sasuke..Toute colère envolée, un sourire me vint naturellement en prononçant silencieusement son prénom. Il sonnait bien.._

_- Hé, toi !, m'interpella-t-il._

_Mon cœur se figea. Lentement, je relevais la tête._

_Mon regard croisa le sien. Et s'en fut fini de moi._

_Je n'avais jamais été très romantique, mais là, j'avais l'impression de mourir. Mon souffle fut coupé net, j'humidifiais nerveusement mes lèvres. J'étais perdu quelque part dans ses orbes noirs, infiniment et désespérément noirs. La lumière pure et chaude du soleil couchant donnait une teinte particulière à sa peau, et alors que je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques minutes, j'avais l'impression de ne vivre que pour lui. Ni lui, ni moi ne bougeait, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. _

_Cet instant magique fut interrompu par une tornade brune nommée Kiba, accessoirement mon meilleur ami, qui me sauta littéralement dessus, inquiet :_

_- Qu'est-ce tu fous ?, chuchota-t-il d'un ton pressant. Te fous pas des ennuis au cul avec des gens de ce genre, tu sais bien c'que tu risques !_

_Sur ces bonnes paroles, il me prit par le bras et m'emporta loin du bel éphèbe et sa vipère de femme, qui me fusillait du regard, le bras enroulé autour de Sasuke._

Le jeune homme, qui était tombé dans un mi-sommeil, se releva doucement. Il se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la minuscule salle de bain de leur chambre, à lui et à Kiba, qu'ils partageaient avec deux marins allemands. Apparemment, eux et Kiba étaient partis déjeuner, le laissant dormir un peu. Dès qu'il s'était levé, il avait saisis sa plume et vidé son sac sur le petit journal que lui avais offert le brun, qui avait une réserve, héritée de sa mère, plus importante que lui. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé en vingt-quatre heures lui semblait tellement irréel..

Il sursauta en voyant quelques rats déguerpir lorsqu'il entra dans le vestibule, constitué d'une cabine de douche un peu sale et d'un lavabo, surmonté d'un miroir. Naruto prit son temps pour observer son reflet, perdu dans ses pensées. Cette…attirance qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke, il ne la comprenait pas. C'était un homme, merde ! Il n'était pas..Non, mieux valait ne pas y penser. Et puis de toute manière, ils n'étaient pas du même milieu social. Un petit rire nerveux le traversa, c'était juste passager, voilà tout. Il s'engouffra rapidement dans la douche, activa le jet d'eau, froide, qui le fit frissonner.

- Sas ..u..ke.., articula-t-il, le son de sa voix couvert par l'eau. _Non..Je ne dois plus y penser._

Quelques minutes plus tard, il tarit le jet, se sécha rapidement et s'habilla d'un vieux pantalon et d'un haut décousu. Il saisit son matériel de peinture, et sortit de la petite chambre, déterminé à oublier cet inconnu et à ne plus se concentrer que sur New-York.

* * *

(1)* Réplique mythique du film. :)

(2)* Je n'ai pas l'habitude de japoniser mes fictions, même si je suis une otaku invétérée. Cependant il est possible que je laisse quelques "chan", "kun" ou "sama" trainer.. Donc, pour les personnes qui ne savent pas ce que cela signifie, le suffixe "chan" est normalement destiné à une jeune fille ou jeune femme, "kun" à des jeunes garçons ou jeunes hommes, et "sama" est une marque de respect.


	3. Chapitre 2: Confrontation Nocture

**Heyhey tout l'monde! Voici donc le chapitre deux! Bon, je vais vous dire, en plus d'être un peu en retard je n'en suis pas très fière, mais j'attends tout de même vos avis, vos critiques surtout! On se retrouve en bas. ;)**

* * *

Chapitre Second.

**CONFRONTATION NOCTURNE.  
**

Sasuke Uchiwa s'ennuyait profondément, et encore, ça n'était pas assez fort pour exprimer sa lassitude. « _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_ », hurlait-il en son for intérieur. Pourtant, à l'extérieur, il affichait un visage lisse et impassible. « _Une caractéristique des Uchiwa_ », songea-t-il, sarcastique.

- Mister Sasuke ? Vous ne mangez pas ? Vous êtes déjà si fin, ne vous laissez pas dépérir !, éclata un vieux britannique, le commandant, assis quelques chaises plus loin à sa droite.

Un « _pauvre con._ » traversa l'esprit du brun, mais il s'appliqua à adopter une attitude surprise, un peu gênée, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

- Oh, Monsieur Dray, excusez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées..

- Nous voyons cela, s'esclaffa son interlocuteur, un cigare coincé entre ses doigts boudinés.

« _Tant mieux pour toi, abruti._ », jura silencieusement Sasuke, agacé.

Assis à une longue et prestigieuse table du bateau, uniquement constituée de personnages richissimes issus de l'élite, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il devrait être habitué pourtant, depuis le temps..Mais il ne s'y faisait jamais. L'hypocrisie et la bêtise de ces gens, tous dotés d'un égo surdimensionné, lui filait la gerbe. Pourtant..Pourtant, il faisait parti du système.

Conscient que la moitié des gens attablés autour de lui l'observaient, il s'affaira à gouter le met dans son assiette. Du caviar, sans doute. Il saisit délicatement les bons couverts, découpa une fine tranche du poisson et le porta à sa bouche. Il mâchait tranquillement, même s'il détestait ce plat.

- Mister Sasuke, reprit Dray, nous débattions actuellement de l'esclavagisme. Vous savez bien qu'il a été aboli il y a environ 30 ans, mais il subsiste toujours dans quelques régions reculées. Quel est votre opinion ?, lâcha l'homme gras, avec son accent écossais à couper au couteau.

Le brun ne réfléchit pas.

- C'est un acte barbare. C'est une bonne chose que cela ait été aboli, nous ne sommes plus au Moyen-âge.

- Votre frère n'avait pas le même opinion que vous.., souffla une vieille dame, étouffée par un corset trop serré et cachée par un chapeau sombre.

Sasuke se tendit sensiblement. Karin, qui était concentrée sur une discussion _passionnante_ avec quelques autres jeunes filles, remarqua son trouble et tenta une approche.

- Chéri ?..

Il l'ignora royalement.

- Mon frère, comme vous dîtes, était un misérable criminel.

Cela jeta un froid sur la salle toute entière. Itachi Uchiwa, le sujet tabou parmi les sujets tabous. Mikoto, la mère de Sasuke, était en train de recracher le plus discrètement possible l'arrête qui lui était resté en travers de la gorge, son regard sombre dardé vers son fils cadet. Un combat silencieux s'engagea, fait d'avertissements subtils et de sentiments déchirés entre la mère et le fils.

Une japonaise aux exceptionnels cheveux blonds se racla la gorge, tentant d'installer une ambiance un peu plus sereine. Sasuke la reconnut comme étant Tsunade-sama, une très, très respectable femme d'affaires, au fort caractère et à la poigne de fer, dont elle avait besoin pour exister dans un monde quasiment exclusivement réservé aux hommes. Elle était également très connue pour son penchant pour la boisson, mais aussi une très grande générosité. Ce soir, elle était vêtue d'un traditionnel kimono vert et rose, et coiffé dans un chignon qui lui donnait un air strict et autoritaire.

Sasuke avait toujours admiré cette femme.

- Mes amis, mes amis, Tsunade-sama se leva, son verre à la main. Que diriez-vous de trinquer..en l'honneur de ce superbe bateau ? D'ailleurs, j'aurais des questions à vous poser au sujet de sa construction, Dray-sama, ajouta-t-elle dans un anglais parfait.

- Volontiers, ma chère, et il se leva à son tour. Je porte un toast à cette formidable traversée et au plus insubmersible de tous les bateaux !

Tous les invités se levèrent, et Sasuke suivit, levant bien haut son verre tout en gardant son regard rivé sur sa mère.

* * *

_Naruto commença réellement à la sentir. La peur. Elle s'insinua dans ses veines, lentement, insidieusement, tel un venin. Puis elle se répandit dans son corps, et il crut que son cœur cessa de battre quand le cri de sa mère, à ses côtés, mourut alors qu'elle vomissait un liquide carmin. Puis, lentement, elle tourna sa tête vers son fils, et une ébauche de sourire déforma ses lèvres rouges alors qu'un voile tombait sur ses yeux._

_Oui, Naruto crut vraiment que son cœur s'était arrêté._

_- Qu'il est mignon, le petit Naruto.., susurra l'homme, un sourire cruel aux lèvres._

_Le blond était blotti contre le mur, froid. Les yeux dans le vague, il sentait la chaleur du sang sur sa peau. Il sentait son odeur amère, métallique, s'engouffrer dans ses narines. Ses petits doigts serraient encore le pull de sa mère, qui gisait, à ses côtés. Elle le regardait encore, malgré la mort qui hantait un regard pétillant il y a encore quelques minutes. A présent, il était sombre. Sombre, tout comme la pièce, à peine éclairée par la lune. Sombre, comme le brun qui lui faisait face. Il distinguait à peine son père, de l'autre côté de sa mère, une marre de sang inondant le parquet sous son corps. _

_- Réveillez-vous..Papa..Maman..,tenta le petit garçon, perdu, en secouant mollement le pull de sa mère._

_- Désolée, Naruto-kun, mais ils ne sont pas prêts de se réveiller, rétorqua doucement l'homme, s'approchant du jeune blond en ricanant._

_Naruto ne parvenait plus à bouger, la peur le pétrifiant. Le visage de l'homme se précisait, et ses traits se gravèrent dans le visage du blond. Un visage aussi beau qu'écœurant, à la peau d'une pureté souillée par son crime. Une haine indescriptible naquit dans le ventre du blond, lui brulant ses entrailles alors que le froid qui l'entourait se mettait à fondre. Son visage, jusque là impassible, se déforma progressivement, alors que le brun lécha les tâches du sang de sa mère, avec une lenteur atroce. _

_- Dis-moi, mon petit.. Tu sens la peur, n'est-ce pas ?, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, avant de la mordre sauvagement._

_Un couinement s'échappa des lèvres du petit blond, qui sentit ses yeux s'humidifier._

_Le visage du tueur se déplaça à nouveau face à celui de petit garçon, et il saisit à nouveau son couteau. Il commença à tracer traits sur la peau de Naruto, qui sentit ses larmes lui échapper._

_- La peur de la mort, tu la sens, hein ?, ajouta-t-il, distraitement._

_Naruto sanglota doucement, serrant le pull de sa mère alors qu'il ne souhaitait plus que les rejoindre, elle et son père._

- Naruto ! NARUTO !

Kiba secouait son meilleur ami comme un prunier, inquiet par l'expression de son visage. Le blond finit finalement par se réveiller, les yeux rouges et le souffle court. Un peu perdu, il constata qu'il était dans son lit..Et qu'il n'avait fais qu'un cauchemar. Un de plus.

Kiba l'observa, soulagé, un main sur la sienne, l'autre lui tendant un verre d'eau.

- Bois, dit-il simplement.

Le blond acquiesça, et prit le verre, reconnaissant. C'était une des nombreuses choses qu'il appréciait chez Kiba. Il savait se taire quand il le fallait, il savait le comprendre sans mots..Depuis le temps..

Alors qu'il buvait, il remarqua qu'un soleil timide s'était levé sur le paquebot. Il devait être tôt, probablement sept ou huit heures du matin. Quand il eut fini, il se leva doucement, Kiba le soutenant.

- C'est bon, Kiba, je te remercie, en le gratifiant d'un sourire hésitant.

Celui-ci, méfiant, s'écarta mais resta près de lui.

- Tu comptes dessiner, aujourd'hui encore ?

- Ouais, je pense. Et toi ?

- Ah, euh..eh bien, disons que..ahem.., Kiba rougit.

Naruto éclata de rire.

- Tu as rencontré un minette,hier soir hein ?,susurra-t-il, se moquant clairement de son ami. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Hum, hum. Kiba-kun, ano..voudriez-vous danser avec moi ?, ajouta-t-il d'une voix exagérément aiguë.

- Je..je..Ferme ta gueule, hein !, souffla le brun, exaspéré.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, calme-toi, rétorqua le blond, à moitié mort de rire. Kiba eut un petit sourire, heureux de voir son ami oublier son cauchemar si rapidement. Le blond le dévisagea, un peu plus calme.

- Comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ?

- …Marianne, céda finalement l'Inuzuka.

- Tu me la présentera ?, questionna Naruto d'un air complice.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, rétorqua l'autre d'un ton qui signifiait clairement que la discussion était close.

* * *

- Sasuke, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris ?, éructa Mikoto Uchiwa, après le repas.

- Mère..,souffla le brun, énervé de se disputer, une fois de plus, à propos du sujet « Itachi ».

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce genre de choses. Jamais.

- Sasuke se détourna, décidé à faire voir à cette femme ailleurs s'il y était. Il allait rentrer dans ses appartements en claquant la porte derrière-lui, mais celle-ci glissa son pied dans le cadre et le jeune homme se retourna, agacé.

- Quoi encore ?

- Sasuke..,son ton était différent. Je crois que tu ne comprends pas la gravité de la situation. Ton père..

- Oh s'il te plait, épargne-moi ça.

- Laisse-moi finir !, elle se fraya un passage dans la luxueuse chambre, et s'installa sur une chaise au cuir appréciable. Sasuke la fixa, sans bouger d'un poil. Elle reprit :

- Ton père nous a quittés dans un moment complètement inopportun. Je pense que tu sais aussi bien que moi la situation financière de l'entreprise, et donc de notre fortune personnelle.. Nous n'aurons bientôt plus de prestigieux que notre nom, Sasuke. Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie ? Un seul écart te ta part est intolérable. Et je pèse mes mots. Je suis désolée, mais tu dois te comporter mieux que ça si tu veux vraiment qu'on s'en sorte..

Un silence tendu s'installa.

- J'ai..appris, également, ce qu'il s'était passé avant-hier.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. De quoi parlait-elle ?

- Karin m'a dit que tu lui avais mal parlé devant un..mendiant, et on sentait le dégout que lui inspirait ce simple mot. Comporte-toi mieux avec elle, ce sera bientôt ta future femme. Tu devrais être heureux qu'on ait pu te dégoter une héritière aussi ravissante, sans compter la fortune de sa famille..

Le brun espéra vraiment que le sarcasme qui l'habitait ne se lisait pas sur son visage. Que pouvait-il dire ? « Maman, je suis homosexuel, et cette fille a le quotient intellectuel d'une huitre » Non, vraiment, cela aurait été regrettable. Il serait déjà mort noyé par son implacable mère. Il se contenta de soupirer en opinant de la tête.

- Bien, déclara-t-elle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Tu sais mon fils, je sais que cette situation est difficile pour toi.

L'espace d'un instant, Sasuke crut lire de la tendresse dans son regard. Il crut retrouver sa mère.

Elle s'approcha, posant une main gantée sur son visage.

- Mais tout ira mieux après, mon chéri. Je te le promets.

Et elle sortit.

* * *

Le soir vint, et avec, l'air frais de la mer. Il n'y avait presque plus personne sur le pont, et Naruto se sentait calme, presque heureux, là, simplement à regarder les étoiles. Ça lui rappelait, quand il était petit, et qu'il s'amusait à retrouver les constellations avec son père. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant et expirant doucement, appréciant l'odeur marine, attentif au bruit de l'eau qui clapote farouchement contre la coque. Il sentait l'air s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements, faisant frissonner sa peau naturellement hâlée. Son carnet de dessin serré contre lui, la tête dans le firmament céleste .Vraiment, c'était une belle nuit de printemps.

Il fut arraché à sa contemplation par des bruits, d'abord sourds et lointains, puis de plus en plus proches. Il les identifia comme des sortes..de sanglots. Ou des éclats de rire, il ne savait pas trop. Une ombre passa devant le banc où il était allongé, il se releva lentement et ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

Sasuke était là, penché tout à bord du bateau, les coudes sur les barres métalliques. Il ne le voyait que de dos, mais rien que cette vision lui coupait le souffle. Éclairé par la douce lumière des lampadaires, ses cheveux noirs flottaient au vent, et sa tenue négligée laissait apparaitre des bouts de peau d'une blancheur qui éblouit le blond. Celui-ci se ressaisit en entendant la litanie du brun, à la voix mal assurée.

- Itachi, Itachi..

Le blond sursauta quand la bouteille d'alcool que le brun tenait entre ses doigts glissa, pour exploser contre le bois. Celui-ci n'en tint même pas compte, et continua à se pencher, de plus en plus dangereusement. Il passa une jambe par-dessus la barrière quand Naruto se décida à intervenir, ignorant le nœud qui se nouait dans son ventre.

- Heu..excusez-moi ?

Sasuke se détourna vivement, et Naruto constata avec effarement que le brun avait bel et bien pleuré. Celui-ci lui répondit avec agressivité, sous l'emprise de l'alcool :

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien..Vous comptez vraiment sauter ?

La question surprit le brun, qui laissa un silence passer, avant de lâcher :

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Eh bien..Il se trouve que si, déclara le blond qui retirait ses chaussures, puis sa veste, et enfin son bonnet. Car si vous sautez, je saute.

- ..Quoi ?, Sasuke le dévisageait, sous le choc.

- Vous avez bien entendu. Vous savez, ces eaux sont très froides. Quand j'étais petit, une fois, alors que je pêchais avec mon père sur une étendue de glace, j'ai marché sur une couche trop fine et je suis tombée dans une eau d'à peu près la même température que celle sur laquelle nous naviguons. Et je peux vous dire que c'était tout, sauf agréable. On a la sensation que des milliers de couteaux viennent se loger dans notre corps, le froid nous envahit. Alors, ça serait tout de même mieux que je n'ai pas à sauter, et que vous restiez ici.

Il s'approcha vers Sasuke, la main tendue. Celui-ci, hésitant, répliqua :

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me sauveriez, d'abord ?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

- Je suis trop impliqué, maintenant. Allez, prenez ma main.

Sasuke resta de marbre, alors Naruto poursuivit.

- Allez-y. Vous n'avez pas envie de mourir, je le sais.

- Que..

- Prenez ma main !

Sasuke se décida, et glissa sa main glacée dans celle, chaude et douce, de Naruto. Surpris, celui-ci faillit lâcher le brun mais se ressaisit rapidement. Sasuke allait repasser de l'autre côté quand son pied se prit dans son pantalon, et il chuta en hurlant alors que le blond, mu par un réflexe, se précipitait pour le rattraper. Usant de toute sa force, les yeux perdus dans les lagunes de souffrance du brun, il le hissa finalement par-dessus la barrière et tous deux s'écrasèrent dans un bruit sonore, essoufflés et complètement bouleversés. Sasuke commençait à reprendre ses esprits, ne croyant pas vraiment qu'il avait réellement fait une tentative de suicide. Naruto quant à lui, ne croyait toujours pas qu'il avait sauvé l'homme sur lequel il avait fantasmé il y a quelques jours..

Le bruit causé par leur chute ameuta quelques marins, qui crurent que les deux hommes se bagarraient. En effet, Sasuke était allongé sur Naruto, tous les deux étaient débraillés et à bout de souffle, le cadavre d'une bouteille de vodka éparpillé à leurs côtés. Ils les séparèrent et le blond rougit quand il réalisa ce qui venait d'arriver. Heureusement que le pont était faiblement éclairé..

Quelques instants plus tard, Mikoto et Karin, alertées par le commandant, étaient toutes deux aux côtés de Sasuke, et commencèrent à cracher leur venin sur le blond.

- Vous..,murmura Karin, dégoutée, reconnaissant Naruto. Espèce de sal petit enfoiré, vous avez osé poser vos mains dégoutantes sur Sasuke, vous mériteriez qu'on vous tue !, siffla la rousse, se pressant amoureusement contre son fiancé.

- Les gens de votre espèce sont tous plus misérables les uns que les autres, lâcha Mikoto, Un ivrogne, en plus, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant les morceaux de bouteille sur le pont.

- Attendez, attendez, intervint le commandant, qui faisait mine d'arbitre. Laissez-lui donc le temps de s'expliquer, voyons.

Une lueur de panique anima les yeux sombres de Sasuke, plongés dans ceux, bleus, de Naruto. Celui-ci comprit et déclara :

- J'étais en train de me reposer quand j'ai entendu du bruit, je me suis donc réveillé, et là, j'ai vu ce jeune homme qui avait glissé par-dessus bord. J'ai donc décidé de le hisser. Je suppose qu'il contemplait les dauphins d'un peu trop près, ajouta-t-il, retenant un sourire face au visage soulagé du brun.

Sceptique, Karin observa son futur mari et questionna :

- Est-ce donc comme cela que ça s'est passé ?

- Euh..o-oui.., c'est exact, confirma le brun.

Le commandant sourit gentiment au blond, et déclara :

- Alors, ce garçon est un héros ! Il mérite d'être traité comme tel, n'est-ce pas, Miss Uchiwa ?

- Eh bien.., la brune se racla la gorge, oui, il semblerait.

Son visage disait pourtant tout autre chose.

- Tenez, dit Karin en lui tentant un billet de vingt livres, en gage de notre _gratitude._

Sasuke s'énerva.

- Vingt livres ? C'est donc tout ce que je vaux, à vos yeux ? Mère ?

Karin et Mikoto se dévisagèrent, et finalement, Naruto fut invité à un dîner pour le lendemain midi. Un peu dépassé par les événements, il sentit le sang affluer à ses joues quand Sasuke passa près de lui, et lui souffla un « Merci.. » du bout des lèvres, alors qu'ils se rendaient tous dans les appartements respectifs.


	4. Chapitre 3: Esquisses et Désirs

_Keukou les gens._

Voilà, voilà, le Chapitre 3! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances! Bon, les choses bougent un peu dans ce chapitre, même si on est pas encore au dîner (patience!). Vous allez en savoir encore plus sur Naruto, pas tellement sur Sasuke.. j'espère que ça va pas trop vite pour vous et que Naruto ne passe vraiment pas pour un pauvre gars qui tombe trop vite amoureux, j'espère nuancer les choses tout d'même. :) Et Sasuke est **excessivement** gentil, voir totalement OCC dans ce chapitre -et j'pense que ça devrait continuer, désolée-. Mais bon, 'faut bien que quelque chose les rapproche sur ce foutu bateau là! Ah, et il fallait que je dise: dans le film, il se passe seulement 5 jours avant que le bateau coule. Alors je vais vous dire, je comprends, oui oui, ils ont eu un coup d'foudre la Rose et le Jake, mais sincèrement, laisser tout tomber et copuler sagement avec un blond que tu connais depuis moins d'une semaine, euh.. (d'accord, ça fait aussi tout le romantisme de la chose. Mais bon.) Je compte pas le faire comme ça avec Naruto et Sasuke, on a qu'à dire que le Titanic de ma fiction est un peu moins performant, voilà tout. Bref, pour qu'il se passe tout simplement plus de chose et que ça soit plus évident entre eux (avouer son attirance pour un noble, ok c'est chaud, mais pour un mec! A l'époque c'était bieeeeen pire qu'aujourd'hui, et ça l'est toujours) jusqu'au fameux jour fatidique, car oui, il y aura ce fameux jour fatidique. J'en dis pas plus. :DDDD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3.

**ESQUISSES & DÉSIRS.  
**

Naruto resta un instant sur le pont, sans bouger, tentant vainement de contrôler sa respiration. Bon, il était clair que réfréner cette attirance n'allait pas être aussi simple que prévu. Il marcha lentement vers le banc, s'assit dessus et leva à nouveau la tête vers la voix Lactée. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il distinguait autre chose parmi les constellations. Les traits d'un certain brun, oui. Il sentait encore sa peau fraiche et incroyablement douce contre la sienne, il voyait encore l'immense lagune de ses yeux, plus profonds que la nuit environnante, il sentait encore son odeur, son souffle légèrement imprégné d'alcool contre sa peau..Des frissons le parcoururent. C'avait été tellement intense.. Il se laissa divaguer encore quelques instants, alors que les mots de Sasuke tournaient dans sa tête. _« Merci..»._

Il finit par constater, surpris, que le désir qui s'était emparé de lui se matérialisait directement sur un certain endroit de son corps. Un peu désarçonné, il coupa court à ses pensées, inspira tranquillement l'air frais, espérant calmer son érection naissante. _Il ne fallait pas céder_, se rappelait-t-il. D'une main tremblante, il saisit un cigare dans ses poches, frotta un bout d'allumette contre le banc, et grilla le bout du cylindre qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres, espérant faire s'envoler sa tension avec la fumée grise..

Quelques instants plus tard, le blond se leva, balançant sa clope à la mer. Il ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était, mais devait être tard. Kiba avait surement ramené sa Marianne au pieu, tel qu'il le connaissait..Un sourire amusé naquit au creux de ses lèvres, formant de jolies petites fossettes. Le brun lui avait demandé, avant de partir s'éclater au bar, pourquoi il ne faisait pas la fête avec eux pour rencontrer une jolie demoiselle. Le blond avait simplement sourit, déclarant que les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas beaucoup pour l'heure..Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, non. Après avoir calmé le désir fulgurant qui l'avait traversé, alors simplement qu'il venait de sauver un homme, il ne le pouvait tout simplement plus. Naruto aimait bien être franc avec lui-même, et il savait qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux. Mais il ne l'assumait pas pour autant, et l'effroi qui le saisit suite à cette révélation le cloua contre les barres de fer qui parcouraient le pont. Un homme.._Un noble_..En fait, Naruto ne savait pas quel fait été le plus grave, mais il fut saisi d'une envie de pleurer. Surpris, il retint un sanglot, se laissant glisser contre le métal froid, et laissa quelques larmes couler.

_« Qu'il est mignon, le petit Naruto_..».

Il était tout simplement maudit.

* * *

« _14 avril 1912._

Cher journal,

Autant te l'dire…Je suis dans la merde. Mais vraiment. Sasuke est omniprésent dans mes pensées, dès que j'ferme les yeux, je vois son visage. C'est dingue, quand même, de tomber amoureux en quelques jours. Ça me fait peur, parce que je sais, je sais que ça me mènera à rien. J'vais juste souffrir tout seul comme un pauvre con, à attendre qu'un brun pété de tunes daigne m'accorder un regard. J'ai peur d'aller à ce repas, vraiment. Plus j'y pense, et plus j'ai mal à la tête. Ce soir, pour la toute première fois de ma vie, je vais me retrouver attablé à une des tables les plus prestigieuses du bateau, manger d'la bouffe de bourges et ..Oh putain, non, n'y pense plus, Naruto. Faudrait plus que j'me trouve une tenue, parce que là, j'suis vraiment mal fringué pour un diner d'richous.

Bon. J'crois que j'ai pas l'choix, hein. »

Naruto soupira plus ou moins silencieusement, soulagé d'avoir enfin pu sortir ça de sa tête. Il se sentait un peu plus léger, maintenant. Voilà deux heures qu'il était rentré, après avoir pleuré comme un con sur le pont inférieur, désert. En rentrant, il avait posé son regard sur Kiba et la fameuse Marianne, enlacés sous la couette, une expression béate au visage. Ça l'avait un peu détendu, il avait souri. L'aube pointait timidement, aussi décida-t-il de ne pas se coucher. De toute façon, il était incapable de dormir. Discrètement, il s'est donc emparé de son journal, et s'est mis à écrire un peu, ravi de confier ces sentiments embarrassants à l'égard du riche et beau Sasuke, dont, au final, il ne savait pas grand-chose.

Il rangea sa plume dans l'encrier, songeant à la première fois où Kiba l'avait vu écrire et dessiner, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

_J'avais farfouillé dans tout la maison pour dénicher une plume, un crayon, quoique ce soit qui me permettrait de dessiner. C'était une petite baraque toute mignonne, aux accents asiatiques, semblables aux autres maisons du quartier japonais de Glasgow (1). Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire à Kiba, et j'avais envie d'offrir un cadeau à la hauteur de mon ami. Malheureusement, j'eu beau soulevé les futons et ouvert les placards remplis d'encens, pas la moindre trace d'une feuille de papier ou d'un crayon. Soudain, je me ruais vers la porte qui conduisait à la partie publique du chenil, la maison Inuzuka. Elle était fermée. Agacé, je commençais à tambouriner de mes petits poings contre le bois massif, avant de chercher la clé. Bon sang, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps.. Tsuma-chan avait emmené sa fille, malade, chez le médecin, lui laissant la maison libre avec Kiba, qui dormait à l'étage. J'inspirai un grand coup, contrarié. _

_- Na..Naruto ?_

_Je me retournai vivement, et constatai que Kiba ne dormait plus. Il me fixait d'un air endormi, curieux, trainant son Usagi-kun(2) derrière lui. _

_- Euh..Ki-kiba.._

_- Me dis pas que t'essayais de voler la caisse de Maman ?, s'exclama-t-il, effaré._

_- N-non, non..Ecoute, je soupirais, 'voudrais d'une feuille et d'un pinceau et d'une feuille. Tu sais où y'en a ?_

_Suspicieux, il me regarda un moment avant de se détourner. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, les clés au bout des doigts._

_- Tu voudrais faire quoi d'un pinceau et d'une feuille, Naruto ? Tu sais que ça coute très cher, hein ?_

_- C'est un secret, éludais-je, un sourire aux lèvres._

_Le brun grogna, mais ouvrit la porte. Je le suivis. Aussitôt, les chiens commencèrent à glapir et aboyer, et Kiba s'approcha des cages, amusé. Je m'approchai des tiroirs du bureau, près de la porte d'entrée qui affichait « Closed ». J'en ouvris deux ou trois, sous l'œil attentif de Kiba qui caressait les bêtes, puis dénichai finalement ce que je désirais._

_- Tadam !, exultai-je en brandissant un morceau de papier et un crayon de bois._

_Je sortis en courant, faisant grincer le plancher, et Kiba se leva, fermant la porte derrière lui. _

_- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- C'est une surprise !, dis-je en m'asseyant sur la table de la cuisine._

_- Naruto !_

_Je posais la feuille, et me saisis du crayon. C'était un geste que je n'avais pas fais depuis des années, mais il me semblait tellement naturel.. Kiba regardait, intrigué, par-dessus mon épaule._

_- Dégage, Kiba ! Tu verras après !_

_- Non, laisse-moi !_

_Je décidai de laisser tomber, tant pis pour lui. La sensation du papier sous mes doigts était grisante, et j'apposais le crayon, commençant à dessiner. _

_Mes gestes étaient quelque peu maladroits, mais alors que je dessinais un des chiens du chenil, les souvenirs affluaient..Je revoyais le visage de ma mère, fière, que me contemplait alors que je peignais. Le sourire de mon père quand je m'énervais parce que j'avais perdu un de mes pinceaux. Le regard impressionné de mon professeur de peinture et précepteur, alors que j'écrivais et lisais couramment à 4 ans._

_Les courbes naissaient sous mes doigts, alors que je contemplais, un peu perdu, mes mains s'agiter presque de leur plein gré, faisant naître la truffe, apparaître un œil, détailler quelques touffes de poil par-ci par-là. _

_- Naruto..C'est.., souffla Kiba._

_J'avais terminé mon dessin. Je retournai la feuille, et, au dos, commençai à écrire. _

_« Pour mon ami Kiba, passe un très joyeux 10 ème anniversaire. Je t'embrasse, Naruto. »._

_Les lettres étaient claires, leur délié parfait, ma calligraphie étonnante pour un gamin des rues sensé ne pas savoir lire. C'était comme si un déclic avait eu lieu dans mon cerveau, comme si dessiner me ramenait des années en arrière, avant l'orphelinat, avant le meurtre de mes parents, quand j'étais l'enfant roi, héritier de l'empire Uzumaki. _

_Je me réveillai doucement de ma transe, et attrapai la feuille, la tentant à mon meilleur ami._

_- Joyeux anniversaire, Kiba._

Naruto rangea son journal, attrapa son cahier de dessin et sortit, souriant et serein.

* * *

Il était midi passé, le blond était concentré sur une fillette qui jouait avec un ballon, sur le pont inférieur. Il s'appliquait à respecter les proportions, les ombres adéquates. Il profitait du beau temps, et s'adonnait à sa passion. Ça le rendait heureux, de dessiner les gens. Il oubliait sa vie et se concentrait sur celle des autres, et, pendant l'espace d'une toile, vivait au travers de ces personnes.

- Mon sauveteur aime bien dessiner, à ce que je vois.

_Cette voix._

Il se figea, incapable de penser correctement. C'était _Sasuke_. Sasuke était derrière-lui. Sasuke lui parlait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ICI ? Il se retourna, tentant de se contrôler.

- E-eh bien..o-oui..

Il se baffa mentalement. Il passait vraiment pour un con.

Sasuke lui sourit gentiment, et le cœur du blond s'affola. Il était beau, avec ses mèches brunes qui retombaient sur son visage, avec ses yeux qui vous transperce, avec sa peau pâle et ses lèvres un peu roses. Oui, il était vraiment beau.

- Tu me montres ?

- Hein ?, lâcha intelligemment Naruto.

- Tes dessins, tu me les montres ?, dit Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel, conservant son sourire.

- Heeu..Oui..

Naruto s'écarta un peu, lui laissant une place suffisante pour s'assoir avec lui sur le banc. _Je dois rêver_, pensa-t-il. _Oui c'est ça. Je rêve._ Naruto prit un peu d'assurance, et afficha une expression nonchalante.

- Tenez, dit-il en lui tentant son carnet.

- Merci.

Sasuke parcourut les pages, et Naruto se fit un plaisir pour capter les expressions de son visage et les émotions qui traversaient son regard, se régalant de ses sourires, ou de ses airs étonnés.

- Tu es doué, pour un pau-..euh, pour une personne aux moyens diminués, se rattrapa Sasuke, un peu gêné.

- Non,vous pouvez le dire, Naruto éclata de rire. Je suis pauvre. Mais merci, c'est gentil.

Le blond était étonné de la proximité et de la gentillesse du brun. N'était pas un noble ? Que faisait-il, à discuter avec un gamin des rues ?

Sasuke souleva d'autres feuilles, et tomba sur des dessins de femmes nues. Un sourire narquois vint parfaire son visage aristocrate.

- C'est..réaliste.

Naruto faillit s'étrangler.

- Ouais..Celles-là, ce sont des prostituées françaises. Il y en a une.., Sasuke tourna une page, oui, celle-là. Elle avait perdu un bras, mais elle était tellement belle que même les hommes les plus riches de Paris venaient la voir. Une brave fille..Oh pardon, je dois vous embêter avec mes histoires, ajouta-t-il, navré.

- Non, ce n'est rien, continue, Sasuke lui sourit à nouveau.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment. Naruto commençait à se sentir de plus en plus à l'aise, malgré son cœur qui menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine. Il profitait de l'instant, tout simplement. Le brun faisait voler les feuilles, commentant les esquisses plus ou moins achevées. Son comportement surprenait totalement Naruto, qui s'était attendu à un homme froid et méprisant. Le voilà à discuter et à rire avec un jeune homme de son âge. Certes, il était un peu pincé ou exaspéré par moments, mais cela amusait le blond qui le faisait savoir par un rire franc. Il avait plus ou moins réussi à se débarrasser de sa gêne, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse lui paraître, tenait facilement la conversation avec le brun. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne lui pose une question qui le déstabilisa totalement:

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Quoi ?..

Sasuke éclata de rire, n'y tenant plus. Le blond le fixa, perplexe.

- T'es sourd, ou quoi ? Je t'ai demandé ton nom, reprit le brun en se calmant.

- Ah euh..Naruto.., répondit-t-il en rougissant, détournant la tête.

- Moi c'est Sasuke.

- Je sais, marmonna Naruto, espérant faire disparaître ses rougeurs. Dites..

- Sasuke-kun ! Sasuke-kun !, coupa la voix stridente d'une certaine rousse.

Sasuke soupira. Karin se pressait vers eux, un regard mauvais derrière ses lunettes rondes. Elle n'avait pas attaché sa chevelure flamboyante, qui se balançait au rythme de sa marche, rapide. La robe retroussée entre ses mains, elle semblait en colère.

- Je crois que je vais devoir te laisser..

- Ah..,dit simplement le blond.

- Sasuke-kun ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, son ton était agacé.

Le brun se leva, la prit dans ses bras. Elle se calma immédiatement, respirant son odeur. Le blond grimaça, un pincement au cœur. Puis il se recula, observa Naruto et sourit. Il lui fit une pichenette au front, et s'éloigna, la rousse à son bras, en murmurant :

- A ce soir, Naruto.

Le blond attendit qu'ils soient loin avant de répondre :

- A ce soir, Sasuke…

- Eh toi, le blond.

Naruto se retourna vivement, et il vit une jeune femme qui le dévisageait, amusée. C'était une noble, ses accoutrements en témoignaient. Pourtant, elle n'inspirait pas la moindre antipathie au jeune homme, au contraire, elle respirait la bonne humeur et la gentillesse.

- Heu..Oui ?

Elle lui sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et bien alignées. Ses lèvres étaient roses, tout comme ses cheveux, ce qui étonna le blond.

- Un problème avec mes cheveux ?, susurra-t-elle, adoptant un air beaucoup plus menaçant.

- A-ah ! Euh..Non..AUCUN !, se défendit le blond, les mains en avant. Ils sont très beaux, ajouta-t-il.

- Oh, la fille semblait surprise. C'est gentil. Bref, moi c'est Sakura.

- Naruto, répondit le blond, surpris. Qu'est-ce vous m'voulez ? Pourquoi vous parlez à un pauvre plouc comme moi ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie, éluda-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Et puis, tu parlais bien à Sasuke non ?

- Que-euh !..Vous le connaissez ?

- Ouais, très bien même. On est des amis d'enfance. Et j'peux t'assurer que son comportement avec toi était très étrange.

- Ah bon ? Comment vous pouvez dire ça ?

- D'habitude, il n'adresse même pas un regard aux petites gens. Il les méprise. Mais toi.. Au fait, j'ai appris qu'un pauvre allait diner à notre table, ce soir ! Je suppose que c'est toi ?

Naruto, vite mis en confiance par le ton nonchalant et le sourire de la jeune fille, commença à parler avec elle. Comme avec Sasuke, il lui montra ses dessins, et elle afficha la même tête intriguée.

- Eh bah, on peut dire que t'as du talent mon p'tit.

- Vous êtes bien aimable, rit le blond.

- Oh pitié, gamin, évite le « vous », j'ai l'impression d'avoir cinquante balais.

Naruto l'observa en souriant, puis répondit :

- Comme _tu_ voudras, _Sakura._Au fait..

- Oui ?

- Eh bah..vous,euh, tu aurais pas des fringues à me donner ? Je veux dire, pour ce soir. J'en ai pas.

La jeune femme le fixa. Puis lui adressa un sourire machiavélique.

- Mais bien sur. Viens, suis-moi.

Elle lui prit la main, et mena le jeune blond à ses appartements.

* * *

(1)* alors là, je ne sais pas duuuuuu tout si une quelconque communauté japonaise à existé en Écosse, mais ça m'arrange bien dans mon histoire.

(2)* Usagi-kun : Prénom de son lapin en peluche, j'me suis pas cassé l'cul, Usagi = lapin, kun = c'est le suffixe dont j'ai parlé dans le prologue. Pardonnez mon manque d'originalité, et j'avoue que j'aurais pu tout aussi simplement dire "son lapin en peluche" mais j'avais envie d'mettre ça. :(


	5. Chapitre 4: Le dîner aux milles gens

Coucou tout l'monde! Voici donc le 4ème chapitre, eh oui. Il est un peu plus long que les précédents, car j'avais pas mal de choses à y mettre. En effet, en soi les choses ne bougent pas tellement mais il fallait bien que je parle un peu de Sasuke quand même ! Au fait, pour ce qui est des personnages de l'équipage, j'ai décidé de garder des "anglais", pour la plupart, mais j'ai changé leurs noms. Je m'en souviens plus vraiment. x) Et oui, Karin et Mikoto sont de vraies garces, surtout Karin parce que Mikoto on lui pardonne, c'est une mère torturée hein. Donc dans ce chapitre il sera aussi beaucoup questions de regards en coin, sourires et rougissements, mais bon, c'est le début de leur histoire, à nos chouchous. :D Naruto va d'ailleurs petit à petit se métamorphoser et prendre un peu plus d'assurance, pour le plaisir de Sasuke...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4.

**LE DINER AUX MILLE GENS.  
**

- Karin, je t'en prie, FERME-LA, pitié.

Le ton était ferme, dur et autoritaire. En somme, Sasuke misait tout sur son côté menaçant et froid comme une porte de prison, espérant faire comprendre à cette pauvre écervelée ô combien elle l'ennuyait. Captant son regard choqué, il retint un rictus. Décidément, il était génial. La rousse avait daigné stopper le flot incessant de paroles qu'elle vomissait à longueur de journée, au grand dam de l'Uchiwa. Comme à son habitude, elle était aujourd'hui habillée de manière légèrement extravagante, et son corset très décolleté faisait ressortir sa petite poitrine. A vomir, songea Sasuke, la jaugeant de haut en bas, inexpressif.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il la regardait, cette cruche.

Cela faisait un an qu'il côtoyait la rousse, et il ne s'y faisait toujours pas. Pourtant, elle n'était pas si laide, et si elle avait su être calme, polie ou intelligente, peut-être aurait-il été plus indulgent avec sa future femme. Mais non, il fallait qu'il se coltine la première idiote qui passait par là. La raison pour laquelle le mariage avait été arrangé était bien sur l'argent. L'argent, l'argent, encore l'argent et toujours l'argent, sa mère était obsédée par cela. Il fut donc convenu qu'il épouse une jeune russe, héritière d'une famille au prénom impossible à prononcer, et, le pire_, une femme. _Rien qu'à l'idée de la toucher..Il frissonnait d'effroi. L'Uchiwa avait appris son homosexualité, ou plutôt, son penchant pour les pratiques sodomites(1), quand il était tombé amoureux d'un jeune valet. Effrayé de ressentir des sentiments pour un jeune homme, le brun s'était reclus sur lui-même, devenant très froid et colérique. C'était avant la mort de son père, pendant que son frère était en cavale. Il se forgea une carapace, complètement paniqué à l'idée que l'héritier Uchiwa, car il l'était, maintenant qu'Itachi était un meurtrier, soit déshérité sous prétexte qu'il était un petit pédé. L'image de son père, dégouté par son propre fils, avait hanté son cœur des nuits durant. Peu à peu, le petit Sasuke, joyeux et naïf, céda la place au Sasuke fier, méprisant, à l'esprit calculateur. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade, et quand son père mourut, elle explosa littéralement.

Karin le contemplait, et il put voir toutes sortes d'émotions traverser ses yeux amandes, presque cuivre. La surprise, la souffrance, la colère, la peur… D'une main tremblante, elle dégagea une mèche rouge qui s'était échappé de son chignon, dardant un regard noir vers son fiancé. Sasuke était allé un peu trop loin et il le savait. Elle répliqua, sans une once de tremblement dans la voix :

- N'êtes-vous pas un peu changé, depuis que nous sommes sur ce bateau, Sasuke-kun ?

Sasuke ne bougea pas, tandis qu'elle s'approchait.

- Pardon ?

- Ou bien est-ce ce blond qui vous tourmente, hein ?, ajouta-t-elle, le ton mielleux.

Sasuke se maitrisait suffisamment pour ne pas sursauter, mais il ne put retenir un éclat paniqué dans ses yeux que la rousse capta immédiatement. Oui, ce blond lui faisait de l'effet. Comment avait-elle pu comprendre ?..

- Ainsi donc, vous êtes comme cela.., l'étonnement se lisait dans son regard. Bien.

Ils n'étaient à présent séparés que par quelques centimètres, et le souffle de la rousse se mélangea au sien, leurs fronts étaient apposés l'un contre l'autre. Un sentiment atroce envahit le brun, un regard glacial dirigé vers sa future épouse. Elle lui sourit presque gentiment.

- Mon très cher Sasuke. Depuis nos fiançailles, vous n'avez pas posé un seul doigt sur moi, et cela m'attriste beaucoup. Vous allez donc faire l'honneur à votre future femme de partager sa couche. Sinon…Je révèle tout à votre mère, et croyez-moi, je saurais lui fournir des preuves.

Après un dernier échange visuel, la rousse se recula vivement et sortit du salon, la démarche féline et provocatrice.

Sasuke s'était trompé. Karin était bien plus intelligente que ce qu'il aurait cru.

* * *

La pièce était sombre, et enfumée. Des cartes étaient étalées de toute part, des instruments de géométrie éparpillés. Deux hommes se tenaient dans l'ombre, assis dans de larges fauteuils. Ils fumaient tranquillement, le silence étant troublé en quelques instants par des toux ou des murmures. Une simple lampe éclairait la pièce, formant des ombres étranges sur les visages des fumeurs, qui se fixaient. L'un portait un uniforme, décoré de nombreux grades, et l'autre était en costard. Finalement un des deux hommes pris la parole, écartant le cigare de sa bouche pâteuse. Sa voix était écorchée, son ton monocorde, presque soporifique.

- Henry, tu sais, je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on aille plus vite. Il faut pousser le bateau à 20 nœuds.

- On en a parlé un milieu de fois. Et ma réponse est toujours non, rétorqua sèchement l'autre.

- Apparemment, il y a quelque chose qui ralentit le bateau et qui, par conséquent, allonge le temps de voyage. Nos calculs n'étaient surement pas exacts. Or, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être en retard.

Il eut un nouveau silence, plus pesant que le précédent. Henry se leva brusquement, écrasant le cylindre brulant dans un cendrier qui se trouvait par là.

- Bonne soirée, Gordon.

- Bonne soirée.

Le commandant attrapa son manteau et sortit à grands pas de la petite pièce.

* * *

- Euh, Sakura..T'es sure que ça m'va ?, tenta le blond, face au miroir.

- Bon dieu, Naruto, tu vas faire tomber toutes les dames..

Naruto était plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait cru, dans ce costard-cravate. Il contempla dans la glace ses longues jambes mises en valeur par un pantalon noir plutôt près du corps, mais pas trop. Sur sa chemise blanche, collant à ses muscles saillants, était posé un manteau noir, assorti au bas. La cravate était serrée, mais pas au point de l'étouffer. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés, comme à son habitude. Ça lui faisait tout de même quelque chose de se voir habillé comme ça..

- Tiens, dit la jeune femme, en lui tentant une paire de gants blancs.

Intrigué, il les enfila un peu maladroitement mais parvint finalement à être prêt. Il s'assit sur le lit à baldaquin, attrapant les chaussures noires bien cirées qui trônaient près d'un petit meuble en bois, qui faisait très occidental. Il leva la tête en l'air, observant les motifs compliqués des tissus du lit, et s'écrasa contre le coussin, nerveux. Sakura éclata de rire et lança un :

- Ça va, il se sent pas trop à l'aise le p'tit pauvre ?

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci se releva légèrement et lui tira la langue. Oui, il assumait totalement sa puérilité. Il sentait drôlement à l'aise avec la jeune femme, qu'il ne connaissait pourtant que depuis quelques heures. Malgré tout, il sentait la sincérité qui dansait dans les yeux verts émeraude de la noble, et se dit qu'après tout, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, d'avoir un amie friquée. Une question lui vint soudain, et il se redressa complètement.

- Dis, Sakura.

- Oui ?

- Il est à qui, ce costume ?

L'Haruno eut un sourire, et s'assit à côté du blond, les yeux rivés vers les rangées de tableaux qui tapissaient ses appartements.

- Ah, le costume.. Il est à mon meilleur ami.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Tu ne le connais pas, je pense. Il s'appelle Saï.

- Il n'est pas sur le bateau ?

Une ombre obscurcit le visage de la jeune femme, qui éluda volontairement la question. A la place, elle retourna fouiller dans sa boîte à bijoux, et y dénicha une rose. Un petit sourire naquit sur sa bouche, et elle déposa la fleur dans la poche du veston à Naruto. Celui-ci lui envoya un regard clairement suspicieux.

- Ça ne fait pas un peu trop, là ?

- Non non, c'est parfait, minauda-t-elle.

Il soupira et posa ses doigts sur les pétales rouges sang de la rose, qui était encore fraiche. Il se demanda comment elle avait pu conserver une fleur dans un boite alors qu'ils étaient en mer depuis au moins 5 jours mais s'abstint de lui poser la question. A la place, il se leva et caressa une des nombreuses toiles qui étaient accrochées au mur.

- Eh, arrête, tu vas salir tes gants !, protesta Sakura.

Il l'ignora, admirant l'œuvre.

- Qui a peint ce tableau ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je te demande quelle est la personne qui a peint ce tableau ? Dis-donc, ça rend stupide les cheveux roses, ajouta-t-il en souriant innocemment.

Il se prit un coup de poing bien placé dans le ventre, lui bloquant sa respiration.

- La prochaine fois que tu insinues quoi que ce soit par rapport à ma sublime chevelure, je frappe plus bas, t'as compris ?, vociféra la créature qui lui faisait face.

- O-oui.., murmura le blond, sous le choc.

- Bien !, elle était ravie. Pour répondre à ta question, ce peintre est un très jeune novice, et il n'est pas vraiment connu. Je l'ai rencontré, et je l'apprécie beaucoup.

- Son nom ? questionna-t-il, se remettant doucement.

- Picasso. Pablo Picasso. Sasuke dit qu'on ne tirera jamais rien de lui ,moi je l'admire..(2)

- Et tu as bien raison, affirma Naruto.

La toile, à son sens, était magnifique, originale. Jamais encore il n'avait vu pareille manière de peindre, c'était étonnant. Il vint s'assoir sur un des fauteuils de la vaste chambre, les yeux rivés dessus. Puis il remarqua l'horloge qui était un peu plus loin, entre deux tableaux d'inconnus, et constata l'heure avancée. Son estomac fit un bond.

- Oh mon dieu, on va bientôt devoir y aller..,souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Déjà ? Eh bien, que le temps passe vite, en ta compagnie !

Il ne répondit pas, alors qu'elle se levait. Elle était somptueuse, dans sa robe verte, dotée d'un décolleté plongeant, complètement assortie à ses yeux ; avec ses doigts parés de nombreuses bagues incrustées d'émeraudes, avec ses boucles d'oreilles dorées qui faisaient ressortir la finesse de son visage. Vraiment, elle était belle, la Sakura.

Il la retint par la manche, paniqué.

- Sakura.

- Oui.

- J'ai peur.

Elle ajouta, après quelques instants :

- Je sais.

* * *

Il suivait Sakura comme son ombre, effrayé par cette jungle aristocratique. Les gens étaient tous bien habillés, distingués et s'exprimaient dans un langage soutenu. Il remarqua quelques regards qui trainaient sur lui, pour la plupart assez intéressés, et des jeunes filles de bonne famille gloussaient sur son passage. Il soupira, priant pour que ça puisse faire le même effet à son ténébreux. Ils parvinrent à leur table, une longue table rectangulaire, et le blond le repéra tout de suite. Il faillit s'arrêter, bêtement, tant il était sublime. Il reconnut ses courbes fines mais suffisamment musclées, sa coiffure savamment arrangée, sa peau blanche et pure, ses yeux sombres et envoutants… Il n'arrivait plus à se passer de ce corps parfait. Sakura lui attrapa la main, et il se ressaisit. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Assieds-toi en face de lui.

- Quoi ?, couina le jeune homme.

- Discute pas !

Et elle s'éloigna un peu de lui, faisant la discussion à une blonde qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Il tenta de maitriser les rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues, alors qu'ils se fixaient, inlassablement. Il prit place en face de lui, subjugué. Une voix pincée l'arracha aux abysses du brun.

- Ainsi donc, voici celui qui à sauvé mon fils.

A la gauche de Sasuke, une femme, la cinquantaine passée, l'observait, tel un vautour. Il se racla la gorge, un peu gêné, et répondit :

- Il semblerait que ce soit moi, oui.

Elle le jaugea encore quelques instants, puis détourna la tête. Il était un peu étonné, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il commençait à observer les gens autour de lui quand il remarqua le regard de Sasuke sur lui. Il aperçut avec surprise qu'il était chargé de ...Il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais ça lui donnait chaud. Le brun le remarqua et sourit. Pas un sourire pleins de dents dont Naruto avait le secret, non, un sourire tout en douceur, légèrement moqueur.

- Alors comme ça, t'es devenu ami avec Sakura ?

- Eh bien..Oui, apparemment.

Il ricana doucement. Le blond se sentait fondre.

- Cette fille est une vraie furie, fais-gaffe à elle.

- Que dis-tu, Sasuke ?, répliqua immédiatement une voix féminine qui lui vrilla les tympans.

Le brun et le blond se fixèrent. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Le regard méchant de Sakura s'attendrit un peu, et elle reprit sa conversation avec Tsunade.

- Là, tu vois, c'est le comte de Yaiji, expliqua le brun en attirant son regard sur un homme imposant, quelques places à ma gauche. C'est un homme très important, et c'est un fou d'équitation. A côté de toi, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, c'est sa femme, Laurène. Une vraie ordure, celle-là.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Elle m'a fait des avances, la pauvre fille, expliqua-t-il en ricanant.

Une vague fureur s'empara de lui en pensant qu'on puisse tenter de séduire le brun, puis il se radoucit et sourit en sachant qu'il ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention, à ses dires. On discuta encore un petit moment des personnalités présentes à cette longue table. Étrangement,il se sentait assez à l'aise. Il ne savait pas si c'était la présence de Sasuke qui l'aidait, ou bien autre chose…

On apporta le premier plat une entrée. "Salade de homard accompagnée d'un riz de veau, suivie d'un gâteau au foi gras." annonça le serveur en disposant les assiettes de manière à ce que chacun puisse manger, de son côté de table. "Bon appétit messieurs dames",ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant d'un pas pressé, balançant sa serviette blanche par dessus son épaule. Il allait s'attaquer aux mets qui se trouvaient dans son assiette, qui était en fine porcelaine ornée de fils d'argent, mais il fixa mes couverts, perplexe. Pourquoi diable y avait-il trois couteaux, trois fourchettes et deux cuillères(3) ? Il allait appeler un garçon de table qui passait par là pour renvoyer ceux qui étaient inutiles quand il remarqua que c'était le cas pour tout le monde. Les gens commencèrent à le fixer, amusés et moqueurs. Sasuke remarqua son désespoir et lui murmura rapidement :

- Prends le premier couteau et la deuxième fourchette en partant de la gauche.

Il lui dédia son plus beau sourire, heureux de pouvoir gouter à ce fameux homard ; celui-ci lui louchait dessus depuis qu'il nageait dans cette mer de porcelaine. Un peu maladroitement d'abord, il finit par découper tranquillement les morceaux de gâteau,accompagné de confiture de figues, piqua dedans avec sa fourchette pour laisser fondre le foi gras dans sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais gouté quelque chose d'aussi bon ! C'était délicieux, légèrement sucré, mais pas trop. Il n'eut aucun mal à déguster le reste. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke, qui lui souriait, profitant pleinement de l'instant. Puis, alors il mâchait doucement, il prêta oreille aux discussions aux n'était question que d'argent, d'affaires, de choses sérieuses. Soudain, il se retrouva des années en arrière, quand il était un très jeune enfant. La nappe était blanche et longue, entrelacée de motifs compliquées. Les convives tous aussi bien habillés qu'aujourd'hui, la table aussi grande et les plats aussi bons. Il faillit en recracher ses morceaux de salade, tiens. Revenir dans un tel milieu ravivait les fantômes du passé, et quand il croisa son visage dans un miroir, habillé comme il l'était, il croyait voir son pè..

- Monsieur ? Naruto, c'est ça ?

Cette voix coupa court à ses pensées. Il tourna la tête à adressa un sourire poli à l'homme qui lui parlait. Il lui semblait que c'était le commandant de bord, celui-là même qui l'avait aidé à se défendre contre la mère et l'épouse de Sasuke, après l'incident. Il lui inspira tout de suite confiance, avec sa bonhomie et son sourire chaleureux. Il répondit d'une voix claire et assurée, malgré ses doigts qui jouaient nerveusement avec la serviette sous la table.

- Eh bien, oui, monsieur...?, il laissa sa phrase en suspens, sous-entendant qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom.

- MacLoudon. Henry MacLoudon, se présenta l'autre, qui assis à quelques places de Mikoto Uchiwa.

- Eh bien enchanté, monsieur MacLoudon.

Sans se départir de son sourire, il annonça d'une voix un peu plus forte :

- Messieurs, mesdames, j'ai l'honneur, que dis-je, le privilège de vous présenter Naruto Inuzuka, le sauveur de l'héritier Uchiwa ! Cet homme est un héros !

Les différentes discussion cessèrent à cette annonce, et une vague de têtes curieuses se tournèrent vers lui. Il rougit rapidement, mortifié. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire, ce genre de paroles ?.. Le brun remarqua son désarroi et lui donna un petit coup de pied, discrètement. Naruto sursauta, et darda ses yeux océans vers le brun qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil d'encouragement. Ses rougeurs ne firent que s'intensifier, et Sasuke s'en amusa grandement.

- Je..j'ai pas fais grand chose, balbutia-t-il, cramoisi.

- Vous plaisantez ?, contra une japonaise blonde qui balançait un éventail rouge et or. Vous avez sauvé l'héritier Uchiwa d'une mort certaine, c'est tout sauf "pas grand chose".

- Oui, je ne sais comment vous remercier, minauda Karin en se pressant contre Sasuke. Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter sa disparation, on s'aime tellement !

Elle était à présent collée au brun, dirigeant vers Naruto un sourire mielleux. Néanmoins, elle ne portait pas de lunettes aujourd'hui, et il put voir un éclat meurtrier dans les orbes en fusion de la rousse, qui contrastait avec la douceur de sa voix. Sasuke s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, décidé à remettre cette idiote à sa place, quand il aperçut l'avertissement dans le regard de sa future épouse. Agacé, il resta cependant silencieux devant un blond désemparé, les regards braqués sur lui face à son absence de réponse. Sakura remarqua le petite manège de Karin, et serra doucement la main du blond sous la table, en l'encourageant. Naruto se ressaisit donc, et après un instant de silence, rendit son petit sourire hypocrite à la rousse, tout en rétorquant :

- Mais de rien, de rien. Je me demande vraiment ce que ferait Sasuke-sama sans vous, _madame_.

Karin eut un visage profondément outré en saisissant le sous-entendu, mais ne répondit rien. Sasuke quant à lui, tentait vainement de maîtriser un fou rire. Il tenait à sa réputation, et masqua difficilement les spasmes qui le secouaient en feintant de s'étouffer. Naruto n'avait vraiment pas manqué de répartie, sur ce coup-là. Cependant, Mikoto enchaîna :

- Mais dîtes-moi, Naruto-kun ?

Elle arrangea tranquillement sa chevelure brune savamment arrangée d'une main gantée de soie, puis darda son regard obscur vers le blond qui la fixait, interloqué. Sasuke s'était calmé et sentait que sa mère était énervée, malgré son calme apparent. Un sourire méchant déforma son beau visage sillonné de quelques rides, et poursuivit :

- Ne vous trouvez-vous pas un peu insolent, pour un pauvre gosse sans but ni attache ?

La question jeta un froid sur la table entière. Le silence était uniquement troublé par la brune qui sirotait son vin, stoïque. Naruto ne retint pas son visage troublé, choqué par ces paroles un peu trop directes. Non mais sérieusement, pour qui se prenait cette vieille peau ? Ce fut la voix de Sasuke qui le fit se réveiller :

- Mère...

Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis le coupa.

- Je ne crois pas, Madame. Je veux dire, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici avec moi. J'ai de l'air dans mes poumons, quelques feuilles blanches pour travailler. J'adore me lever le matin sans savoir ce qu'il va m'arriver, qui je vais rencontrer, où je vais échouer. Il y'a quelques jours j'ai dormi sous un pont, et aujourd'hui je suis ici, sur le plus grand navire du monde à boire du champagne en si bonne compagnie. Et détrompez-vous, j'ai des gens qui comptent pour moi, ajouta-t-il en pensant très fort à Kiba. Je pense que la vie est un don, et je ne veux pas le gâcher. On ne sait pas quelle donne on aura le coup apprend à accepter la vie comme elle vient. Pour que chaque jour compte !(4)

Il reprit son souffle d'un coup, fier de sa tirade. Sa voix n'avait pas flanché, ses mains n'avaient pas tremblé. Il avait fixé le visage de la brune tout le long, savourant l'air décomposé qu'elle abordait à présent. Les invités ne pipaient mot, tous étaient soufflés par la répartie un peu trop subtile pour ce qu'ils prenaient plus ou moins pour un imbécile. Mikoto baissa les yeux, intimidée par les orbes océans du blond. Celui-ci eu un petit sourire satisfait, et tourna la tête vers Sasuke, qui murmurait un "Bravo" du bout des lèvres. MacLoudon décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir, aussi il se leva, en saisissant son verre à moitié vide.

- Que de bonnes paroles vous nous dîtes-là, mon cher ! Je propose que nous trinquions tous en l'honneur de Mister Naruto, pour "que chaque jour compte"!

Les convives se regardèrent un instant, puis tous finirent pas se lever, sous le regard ravi du commandant de bord. Le silence se dissipa quant un "Pour que chaque jour compte !" retentissant, et le repas se termina calmement. Les plats et les desserts défilèrent sous les yeux gourmands de Naruto, qui atrappa une part de gâteau à la framboise. Il échangea quelques mots avec Sakura, qui était heureuse de voir son ami prendre ses aises. Puis il dirigea à nouveau son regard vers le brun, pour au moins la cinquantième fois de la journée, et sourit timidement. Le repas allait sur sa fin, les hommes partaient pour aller au salon, fumer le cigare et discuter affaires. Les femmes se retirèrent sur le pont ou dans leurs appartements. Sakura atrappa le bras du blond, lui soufflant à l'oreille:

- Je m'occupe de Karin. Essaie de t'isoler avec Sasuke.

Naruto se dégagea, paniqué.

- Quoi ? Mais ça va pas..Sakura !

- Arrête ton cinéma, Naruto, et fais ce que je te dis !, siffla-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Décidément, la jeune femme restait encore un mystère pour lui. Elle releva sa robe bouffante, évitant ainsi de s'étaler sur le carrelage dallé de noir et de blanc, ce qui était à éviter. Il la regarda s'approcher de la rousse, un peu perdu. Il pensa à retourner voir Kiba, qui faisait la fête en bas, comme d'habitude. Mais il croisa le regard de Sasuke, qui l'observait de loin, et prit son courage à deux mains. L'alcool aidant un peu, il finit par s'approcher de lui, doucement, sans qu'ils ne se quittent des yeux. Naruto se demandait si un jour, il pourrait se passer d'un tel regard. Il s'approcha, et il fut bientôt si près qu'il put sentir l'odeur enivrante de l'Uchiwa. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais passa outre et atrappa le bras de l'autre. Il sentit un regard meurtrier le transpercer, et il sut sans même vérifier qu'il s'agissait de Karin. Mais il entendit la voix de Sakura et se détendit un peu, le regard fermement accroché aux yeux couleur nuit du brun, comme s'il était son encre, sa bouée de sauvetage. Sasuke quant à lui faillit perdre son sourire sous l'intensité des orbes océans du blond, et se perdit dans une tempête de sentiments déchainés. Il crut se retrouver là, comme à leur premier rencontre, tout simplement l'un perdu dans l'autre. Pris par une pulsion incontrôlable, le blond se pencha sur l'oreille de Sasuke, et la voix rauque qui sortit de sa bouche coupa court à ses pensées.

- Dites-moi, Sasuke-sama, voulez-vous que je vous emmène à une vraie fête ?

* * *

(1)* A l'époque, le mot "homosexualité" n'existait pas vraiment, et il était plus question de parler de pratiques sodomites, qui étaient bien sur mal vues voir interdites.

(2)* Dans le film, c'est Karl, le fiancé de Rose, qui dit que Picasso ne sera jamais reconnu.

(3)* Euké, alors j'ai aucune idée de la "bonne" disposition des couverts à cette époque, donc j'ai fais au pif hein.

(4)* J'étais obligée de reprendre ce paragraphe, Jake a juste trop géré sur ce coup-là, ouaip.


	6. Chapitre 5: Baiser désespéré

Ehhhhh keukou les ami(e)s! Aujourd'hui le 5ème chapitre, eh oui déjà. Excusez-moi du retard que j'ai pu prendre, ais je suis partie en vacances et du coup ça été difficile de trouver le temps d'écrire...Voilà, que dire sur ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai un peu galéré parce que, vous le devinerez, dans ce chapitre Naruto et Sasuke s'embrassent enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin. Les petits coquinous. :33 Bon sur ce chapitre-là ça finit vraiment en happy-end mais ça va pas durer, désolée les cocos. Karin est toujours là... Voilà, que dire de plus ? On se retrouve en bas, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça mange pas d'pain.(:

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 5.

**BAISER DÉSESPÉRÉ.  
**

Ils courraient, courraient à perdre haleine. Naruto ne savait toujours pas quelle force en lui faisant mouvoir ses jambes, entrainant un certain brun à sa suite, mais ne s'en souciait plus vraiment. Plus ils descendaient, et moins il réfléchissait, l'odeur enivrante de l'alcool et les bruits étouffées de musique saccadée, d'éclats de rires et de verres cassés lui montant à la tête. Sasuke quant à lui se laissait tout simplement faire, amusé par la tournure des événements. Le blond tourna son regard vers lui et remarqua son large sourire. Il rougit, alors qu'il percutait un couple qui passait par là. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent même pas, et éclatèrent de rire en attendant la jeune femme vociférer contre deux jeunes hommes aussi imprudents, puis écarquiller les yeux en reconnaissant Sasuke Uchiwa. Ils étaient partis dans un autre monde depuis que Naruto s'était penché sur son ami, depuis que Sasuke avait presque soupiré en sentant sur sa peau le souffle chaud du blond. Ils étaient partis dans un autre monde, oui, et ils n'étaient pas près d'en ressortir. Ils étaient devenus deux gamins assoiffés de bonheur et de rires, assoiffés d'amour et d'innocence. Alors, le temps d'une nuit, Sasuke Uchiwa oublia son statut de noble et ses manières qui lui collaient à la peau, et Naruto Inuzuka(1) oublia ses rêves de New York et sa retenue empreinte de prudence.

Ils arrivèrent en bas, finalement. La main de Naruto, qui était agrippée au bras droit du brun, chercha sa main pour venir y placer ses doigts. Sasuke retint un frisson en sentant la chaleur émanant de la peau du blond à travers le tissu de son gant. Puis il releva les yeux et un spectacle des plus étranges s'offrit à lui. Les gens gueulaient de part et d'autre de la salle, immense. Des tables en bois étaient disposées un peu partout, des gars s'amassant autour pour boire, rigoler, contemplant une danseuse dénudée qui se trémoussait devant eux ou bien se battre. Un violoniste, dans un coin de la salle, tirait de son instrument des mélodies enjouées, rapides, aux accents irlandais qui vous donnait envie de bouger. Un barman était assis derrière une immense table, distribuant whisky et bières. L'ambiance était fiévreuse, et tout en ce lieu poussait à l'abandon de soi. Peu importe la manière.

Naruto observait le visage du brun, puis éclata de rire en remarquant son air perdu. Il descendit les escaliers, sans lâcher le brun, et lui lança :

- Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser.

L'emploi du tutoiement était significatif. Ils ne se trouvaient tout simplement plus dans le même monde. Car là où Naruto avait été calme, timide et poli, il adoptait une toute autre facette, celle-là moqueuse, franche et familière. Sasuke se surprit à penser qu'il était encore plus séduisant ainsi. Ils se retrouvèrent dans cette jungle d'une tout autre nature que celle dans laquelle Naruto avait été plongée, quelques heures plutôt. Naruto les conduisit au bar et leur servit deux gigantesques verres, remplis du liquide doré aux relents âpres. Une lueur de défi s'alluma dans les yeux sombres de Sasuke, et il eut un rictus en déclarant :

- Dis-moi Naruto, est-ce que tu tiens bien l'alcool ?

La question prit de cours le blond, mais celui-lui se reprit bien vite. Il éclata de rire, comprenant où le brun voulait en venir, et sans un mot attrapa le verre. Il le renversa contre sa bouche, avide, et laissa l'alcool éclabousser les parois de sa gorge, longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que le verre soit vide. Alors il le reposa, expira un souffle brûlant et releva son visage un peu rougis vers le brun qui le regardait, pas le moins du monde impressionné. En revanche, il ne put se retenir de constater combien il était désirable, les lèvres gonflées, le souffle court et les joues pourpres. Le blond l'interpella d'une voix rauque :

- Alors, il peut faire mieux, le grand, le fabuleux, le richissime Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Le brun se fendit d'un large sourire, et répondit simplement.

- Bien entendu.

Alors il saisit sa propre boisson et imita ce que le blond avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. Il reposa le verre, et en commanda un autre, l'air parfaitement normal. Aucune trace sur son visage n'indiquait qu'il venait d'avaler un demi litre de whisky en moins d'une minute, et le blond, effaré, le vit siffler le deuxième verre avec la même nonchalance perturbante. Le brun posa le verre vide à côté du premier, et s'apprêta à en commander un autre, imperturbable, mais Naruto lui coupa la parole.

- Deux au-autres pour moi, m'sieur !, exigea-t-il.

Le barman leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta sans un mot, alors que Sasuke éclatait de rire. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Naruto s'avoua finalement vaincu. L'Uchiwa était légèrement éméché, mais le blond était à la limité du mec bourré. Il darda un regard chaud, voilé par l'alcool, sur le brun et finit par lui sourire bêtement. Le brun admira son teint hâlé, rougi par endroits, sous la lumière dure de la pièce. Puis il remonta jusqu'à ses yeux azur et il le vit. Le désir. Au fond des prunelles maudites, il lut ce désir, silencieux mais présent, qui exacerba le sien. Il allait dire quelque chose quand une voix retentit, derrière eux.

- Hey, le p'tit gars là ! ça te dit, un bras de fer ?

Un rire gras sonna alors que Sasuke se retournait, observant une horde d'hommes qui leur souriait d'un air moqueur. Ils les invitaient à rejoindre leur table, à quelques pas du comptoir bondé. Une jeune femme dénudée, avachie sur la table, ricana en voyant le blond accepter. Sasuke suivit Naruto, qui, titubant un peu, était prêt à prouver combien il était fort. -qui sait, peut-être cela pourrait-il plaire à son brun?-

Il s'installa sur la table, face à l'homme qui leur avait adressé la parole. Il était grand, barbu. Un regard noir brillait au milieu de son visage porcin. Il tendit un bras musclé à Naruto qui sourit naïvement, face à lui. Sasuke lança:

- T'es sur que tu vas y arriver, Naruto ?

Le blond ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Ses mèches blondes, un peu mouillées, cachèrent son regard de sorte que lorsqu'il releva la tête, le brun ne vit que son éternel sourire. Nettement moins nais qu'avant. Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou se réjouir. Un autre gars se posta autour des deux adversaires, qui joignirent leurs mains, faisant rouler leurs muscles. Les coudes sur le bois de la table, Un autre bras agrippé au bord, le duel pouvait commencer. Le gars qui était à côté lança le décompte à voix haute.

- 3...2...1...PARTEZ !

Naruto avait un gabarit moins imposant que son opposant, néanmoins il éclata littéralement le bras de l'autre de son côté. En quelques secondes. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Un ange passa. Puis le blond extirpa sa main de celle, en sueur, de l'homme qui l'observait, sous le choc, et rit à gorge déployée. Il se jeta dans les bras du brun qui sentit le cœur du blond pulsait contre le sien. Ils s'éloignèrent des hommes qui rapidement, commencèrent de nouveaux duels ou une partie de poker -il ne savait pas trop- alors que Naruto, débrayé, mort de rire, l'entrainait dans une danse folle. Le brun n'eut même pas le temps de protester que déjà, il était accroché au bras de Naruto, comme un père tient sa fille lorsqu'il la conduit à l'autel pour son mariage. Les couleurs des robes et des pantalons se confondaient dans une fièvre musicale, et bientôt Sasuke oublia les gens qui les bousculaient à côté, mais il n'entendit plus que le rythme saccadé des cornemuses et des tambours et les rires de son blonds. Il changeait de côté, il trébuchait, il se relevait, il vibrait contre un Naruto surexcité. Les hommes changeaient de partenaires, les petites filles s'amusaient avec leurs ainés. La nuit s'écoula sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, à danser comme il n'avait jamais dansé.

Cette nuit-là, Naruto rencontra Sasuke, sans que rien ne puisse les empêcher de s'aimer.

* * *

La fête était terminée, et Sasuke peinait à soutenir, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, un Naruto dans les vapes. Tous les deux étaient débraillés, avaient le rouge aux joues et n'arrivaient pas à aligner deux lignes. Cependant, le brun semblait assez lucide pour transporter son ...ami prendre l'air, sur le pont inférieur. Là où ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois, là où ils avaient échangé leurs premiers mots. Un sourire vint parfaire le visage de l'Uchiwa, qui trainait une véritable loque humaine derrière lui. Naruto était dans un état pitoyable. La bave aux lèvres, en nage, les yeux mi-clos et la voix éraillée. Les beaux vêtements que lui avaient passés Sakura étaient à moitié déchirés, il avait perdu un gant et il avait perdu la veste et la cravate. Il savait qu'il allait se faire trucider par la jeune femme mais s'en fichait totalement, sans cesser de rire.

- Arrête de ricaner, crétin, on va vraiment nous prendre pour des tarés !, murmura Sasuke d'un ton pressant. Et effectivement, les couloirs avaient beau être relativement vides à cette heure-ci, quelques passagers les fixait d'un œil suspicieux.

Cependant, il souriait comme un gosse de dix ans.

Naruto tourna lentement la tête vers le brun, avec une expression si sérieuse que le brun crut recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il laissa son regard trainer sur ses mèches dorés, qui tombaient sur son regard aussi bleu que la mer - ah...ce regard..- et encadraient un visage doux et hâlé. Il descendit sur les lèvres roses et pleines, qui, il le réalisa subitement, plongeaient vers les siennes avec une lenteur calculée. Il plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans l'océan déchainé du blond qui lui sourit d'un air mutin, avant de prendre ses lèvres.

La sensation était douce, agréable. Le baiser, qui était chaste au départ, devint passionné. Son cœur s'affola contre la poitrine du jeune homme, qui le pressait contre lui. Dans un gémissement, Naruto glissa sa langue entre les dents blanche de l'Uchiwa qui le laissa faire, subjugué. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, et les effluves d'alcool imprégnèrent le brun qui s'abandonna totalement. Le blond agrippa sa chemise et la serra à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, et le désir qui s'était accumulé tout au long de la soirée, Sasuke le sentit. Il le sentit dans leur échange buccal, qui n'avait rien d'innocent...Tout comme les mains baladeuses du blond, où encore dans leurs gémissements et les soupirs de plus en plus suggestifs. Quand il réalisa qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur du couloir par Naruto, sous l'emprise de l'alcool et qu'ils pouvaient être surpris à tout moment, il repoussa brutalement Naruto. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent dans un brut de succion. Les yeux voilés, complètement essoufflé.

- Et là, ils vont nous prendre pour quoi ?

La voix du blond était rauque, cassée. Presque triste. Sasuke, le cœur en vrac, posa une main pâle sur la joue de Naruto, qui en réponse la pressa contre les doigts fins. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, encore gonflée du baiser qu'il venait de partager avec lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à gauche, à droite, vérifiant que personne que les avait vu.

- Naruto... Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, viens prendre l'air.

Les bras qui encadraient le visage du brun se décalèrent, et Naruto, d'une main timide, vint déplacer une mèche sombre qui cachait ses yeux. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce que ce blond était en train de lui faire ?...Les doigts effleurèrent sa peau et s'arrêtèrent un instant. Sasuke lut l'hésitation dans les prunelles bleues, puis finalement la résignation. La main chaude s'écarta de son visage, alors qu'il peinait à respirer. Naruto se retourna, et s'éloigna de l'homme qu'il aimait déjà, et se dirigea vers la sortie en titubant. Sasuke se précipita à ses côtés.

- Tu as raison Sasuke, tu as tellement raison...

Ils ne remarquèrent pas l'ombre qui les observait, silencieusement, en larmes.

* * *

En fait, Karin aimait Sasuke. Elle l'aimait de tout son être, depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Mais Karin avait sa fierté, et ce brun, sensé lui appartenir, était en train de la piétiner sans vergogne pour cette sale putain aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds. Un pauvre, et un homme, de surcroît. Non vraiment, Karin ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle infamie. Alors la jeune femme, dans l'ombre, sourit malgré les traces humides sur ses joues pâles. Le rictus déforma son jeune visage, et elle releva la tête vers le plafond, faiblement éclairé. Quelques araignées avaient tissé leurs toiles. dans les recoins. Un rire sans joie secoua la rousse, et leva ses mains tremblantes face à ses yeux, encore brouillés par les larmes.

Elle aurait sa vengeance. Bientôt.

* * *

L'air marin semblait avoir fait du bien à Naruto, qui, visiblement, s'était ressaisi. Le blond ne cessait de se morigéner en son for intérieur, d'avoir été aussi stupide. Non mais vraiment, que lui était-il passé par la tête d'emmener Sasuke à cette foutue soirée ? D'accord, ils s'étaient bien amusés, mais franchement...Le brun devait vraiment bien se foutre de lui, à présent. L'esprit clair mais les yeux dans le vague, posés sur la mer calme, il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna, surpris, et remarqua la lueur inquiète qui dansait dans les yeux de Sasuke. Il dut se faire violence pour s'arracher à cette divine vision, déclarant d'une voix faible:

- Quoi ?

L'Uchiwa resta un moment à le fixer, hésitant. Sa main serra le tissu de la chemise blanche, sur l'épaule du brun, alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres. Puis il lâcha le blond, qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il se retourna, et posa son dos contre la rambarde de sécurité, les coudes repliés. Quelques mèches brunes vinrent chatouiller son nez, se balançant au passage d'une douce brise qui le fit frissonner. Le blond réitéra, d'une voix éraillée :

- Sasuke...?

Le brun soupira, et se lança, en plongeant ses pupilles d'encre dans le regard de Naruto.

- Apprends-moi.

L'incompréhension se lut dan les prunelles bleues. Il passa une main dans sa tignasse blonde, et sourit timidement.

- Pardon ?

- Apprends-moi. A être comme toi, a ne plus me soucier du lendemain. A rester moi en toute circonstances. apprends-moi tout ça, déballa le brun, déterminé.

Le sourire de Naruto se fana, alors que Sasuke rapprochait dangereusement son visage hypnotisant. Au point que leurs souffles se mélangèrent, et, à nouveau, le désir s'empara si vivement de Naruto qu'il crut qu'il allait plaquer le brun pour le baiser à même le sol.

L'Uchiwa papillonna des yeux, et murmura contre les lèvres du blond:

- Apprends-moi à vivre.

Et il scella leurs bouches en un ultime baiser, alors qu'un sentiment de bonheur indescriptible déferla sur Naruto.

* * *

(1): euh, oui, en fait comme Naruto a en quelque sorte été adopté par les Inuzuka, il se considère comme membre à part entière de la famille. D'autant plus qu'il ne sait pas, enfin il a oublié quel était son véritable nom.


	7. Chapitre 6: Eclats de rire

Heey tout le monde! Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai pu prendre, disons que j'ai dû faire face à un petit...incident. x) Enfin bref, ça a été compliqué pour écrire et du coup le chapitre s'en ressent. Je ne sais pas trop si je l'aime bien d'ailleurs, il ne se passe quedalle, c'est juste des souvenirs. Comme le titre l'indique. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6.

**Éclats de rire & souvenirs brisés.**

_Le lendemain, vers quatre heures de l'après-midi…_

Sakura s'adossa contre sa chaise, en reposant précipitamment sa tasse de thé fumante contre une petite coupole en argent. Elle jura silencieusement. Cette satanée boisson était bouillante, elle avait vraiment failli se bruler. Elles étaient toutes trois, elle, Karin et Mikoto, assises autour d'une petite table circulaire en verre. Les deux autres vipères lui adressèrent un regard glacial, teinté de moquerie qui lui donna envie de leur asséner son fameux coup de poing fatal. Néanmoins, elle se maîtrisa. La jeune femme darda ses yeux émeraude sur elles, leur adressant un petit sourire de connivence.

- Excusez-moi, je suis réellement maladroite par moments…

_Et si vous continuez à vous foutre de moi, je vous déglingue la gueule, _songea-t-elle alors qu'elle simulait un rire léger. La rousse baissa la tête, et sa frange flamboyante cacha son regard qui, Sakura n'en doutait pas, croisait celui du Mikoto qui se contenta d'adopter un rictus glacial. Décidément, la belle-mère et la belle-fille ne faisaient pas tellement d'efforts pour sauver les apparences…Finalement, Karin releva ses pupilles noisettes sur Sakura qui retint un soupir. La haine qu'elle y lisait la déconcertait, mais elle était habituée, maintenant.

- Ne vous en faites pas, _mon amie_, cela nous arrive à toutes. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin d'un époux sur lequel compter, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura pâlit et ses mains, qui étaient sous la table, agrippèrent les pans de sa robe avec force. Karin eut un demi-sourire satisfait.

- Oh, excusez-moi, je dois avoir touché un point sensible, vous m'en voyez navrée.

Elle n'avait pas_ osé_, la garce ?...

L'évoquer était le pire des affronts. Le simple fait de faire allusion à son défunt mari était abominable. Saï. Mikoto étouffa un rire en voyant l'air choqué de Sakura, qui se mordit la lèvre et baissant la tête. Quelques mèches roses courtes , qu'elle s'était coupé par pure provocation, formèrent une ombre fugace sur son front. Le visage souriant de Saï flotta quelques instants dans son esprit, la portant au bord des larmes. Elle releva une main tremblante vers son médaillon, son trésor, le plus précieux… C'était si lâche, comme manière de l'attaquer. Tellement…Merde, elle n'avait même pas de mots. La colère s'empara d'elle.

- Oui, vous n'auriez pas du.

Elle serra les dents, alors que le souvenir de son amour perdu la glaçait toute entière.

- Vous ne méritez vraiment pas Sasuke. Vraiment, lâcha la jeune femme en se levant brusquement.

Elle s'éloigna en courant, tamponnant ses yeux embués avec sa serviette aux imprimés colorés .

* * *

« 15 avril 1912.

Cher journal,

Putain. De. Merde. Sérieusement, j'ai du mal à croire que ce qui s'est passé hier est vraiment arrivé…Ouah. Je sens encore les lèvres de Sasuke sur les miennes, ses mains contre ma nuque, son souffle sur ma peau et bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon…Seigneur, si tu existes, sache que je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Mais c'est vraiment trop beau pour être vrai, je n'arrive pas encore à déterminer si j'ai une chance avec lui…ça me paraît tellement étrange. Est-ce qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi ? Est-ce qu'il.._m'aime_? Ou est-ce qu'il s'amuse avec moi ? Finalement, peut-être qu'il est comme tous les autres, peut-être que c'est un coup tordu et…Non. Je me trompe. Sasuke n'est pas comme ça. Et même s'il l'était, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il est riche, adulé, il a tout pour lui…pourquoi sacrifierai-t-il tout ça pour moi ? Je ne vois pas. Après qu'il m'ait embrassé, il est juste parti en souriant. Je sais pas trop ce que je dois faire…Dois-je me comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Après la nuit qu'on a passé, ça risque d'être dur...Je suis perdu, tu sais, perdu. »

Naruto referma le journal, dont les pages gondolaient et s'humidifiaient à cause de la mauvaise isolation de sa chambre. Il le rangea avec sa plume dans un petit coffre, un cadeau de la mère de Kiba pour ses treize ans. Il y rangeait tout ce qui était précieux à ses yeux, et ne s'en séparait jamais. Ainsi, on pouvait y voir quelques dessins, des carnets aux pages cornées, deux ou trois livres, son matériel ou encore une photo de sa mère. On ne voyait pas bien son visage car la qualité était mauvaise, et elle était de petite taille, mais il la chérissait plus que tout. C'était son unique lien avec un passé brumeux, une enfance heureuse qui gonflait son cœur de nostalgie à chaque fois qu'il y songeait. Cette petite image avait été glissé dans une chainette dorée, qui .lui allait encore quand il était petit mais qu'on lui avait volé à l'orphelinat...Heureusement, il avait conservé la photo Il caressa le grain du papier en observant le sourire de sa mère, ses longues boucles et ses yeux clairs. Kushina. C'est comme cela qu'elle s'appelait...

- Naruto ! Montre-moi ce que tu dessines là !, lança la jeune femme en s'approchant de son fils.

- Oka-san, regarde, regarde. C'est toi là, avec les cheveux rouges ! Et là c'est otou-san, le grand.

Le petite garçon posa ses doigts sur la craie, ravi. Qu'il était fier de pouvoir dessiner sa famille ! Qu'il était heureux d'en faire partie... Il contempla d'un air rieur les petites rides au coin des yeux bleu-vert, qui souriait. Elle attrapa le petit blond qui se laissa faire, trop heureux de ce câlin improvisé. La mère enveloppa ses bras nus autour de Naruto. Puis elle le repoussa et l'observa d'un air taquin. Surpris, le gosse lança :

- Qu'es'qu'ya ?

Pour seule réponse, Kushina se jeta sur lui et se mit à grattouiller frénétiquement son ventre. Le pauvre enfant hurlait de rire, torturé par les doigts fins et délicats de sa mère dont les longs cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ou bien se perdaient contre les épaules du petit blond qui était acculé sur son immense lit.

- O-oka-saAAhahahaHa A-arrête !

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, ses petites joues rondes se coloraient d'une jolie teinte rouge. La jeune femme daigna enfin laisser son fils, qui haletait tout en riant. Il darda sur sa mère un regard faussement méchant et balbutia:

- T-tu...vas...me le...payer !

_- Qu'il est mignon, le petit Naruto..._

_Le petit transpirait, et fixait l'homme qui lui faisait face, les yeux écarquillés. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, seul une fenêtre brisée laissait entrevoir la lune, tâche lumineuse dans cet univers de ténèbres. Les ombres elles-mêmes semblaient vivantes, et formaient des angles tordus, inquiétants. L'odeur d'hémoglobine flottait dans l'air, et le sourire du brun armé d'un katana lui donnèrent envie de vomir._

- Naruto, il faut manger, asséna Minato d'un ton sans appel.

- Mais outo-san...papa...

- Pas de mais!, coupa le grand blond en posant une main large sur l'épaule de son fils. Mange-moi vite cette soupe au poisson, avant que je ne me fâche.

Le garçon hocha la tête, résigne. Il croisa le chemin d'une servante qui lui souriait gentiment, compatissante. Cela lui donna suffisamment de courage pour avaler le breuvage infect, qu'il failli recracher dans la coupole en argent. Son visage se teinta d'une jolie couleur verte mais l'étincelle sévère - et amusée- qui brillait au fond des yeux bleus de son père, penché l'empêcher de se plaindre. A l'autre bout de la table, sa mère retenait à grande peine l'hilarité qui la secouait. Naruto termina difficilement la soupe, en contemplant d'un œil vitreux son reflet dans le bol vide. Minato se rassit à côté de sa femme, satisfait. Il échangea un regard complice avec Kushina qui étalait distraitement une tranche de foi gras sur du pain. Quelques serveurs, qui se tenaient près, débarrassèrent rapidement la table. D'autres vinrent apporter les plats et les boissons, qu'ils disposèrent face aux maîtres des lieux. Les servantes installèrent quelques bougies, car il commençait à se faire tard, et le soleil se couchait. Une étonnante bonne humeur régnait dans la salle-à-manger, et dans la cuisine, tout un monde s'affairait tranquillement à nettoyer les couverts ou à préparer quelques plats. L'hiver pointait son nez, et dehors, le froid gelait les oiseaux, mais ici, au manoir Uzumaki, l'été perdurait dans les cœurs.

_- Tu la sens, la peur, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oui, il la sentait. L'adrénaline était si forte qu'elle le paralysait sur place, et le sang pulsait à ses veines comme jamais. L'homme approchait, et la lune, maligne, éclaira son visage tout entier. Le petit blond eut un sursaut et recula maladroitement. Il se cloua violemment contre le mur froid. Celui qui lui faisait face, lui, avançait calmement. Sa tête était légèrement inclinée sur le côté, et un sourire inhumain vint manger ses lèvres rouges ; de longues mèches brunes, qui juraient atrocement avec une peau pâle, s'entortillèrent devant son nez droit. Les lèvres de Naruto tremblèrent, et ses yeux, affolés, bougeaient sans cesse, ne se fixant sur rien de précis. Derrière l'épaule du brun, on apercevait la grande fenêtre, qui donnait sur le jardin. Sur une immensité blanche s'étalaient des corps, brisés. Le rouge de leur sang faisait fondre la couche de neige aux alentours. Naruto reconnut avec effarement Miss Lawdy, sa femme de chambre, qui gisait piteusement près d'un arbre mort._

Le repas était terminé, il était l'heure de se préparer pour aller se coucher. Naruto sentait encore la soupe au poisson tourner dans son estomac, et même le gâteau au chocolat n'avait pas pu effacer le gout atroce qui lui brulait la bouche. Il tira la langue sous la concentration, et bondit de sa chaise. Il atterrit sur ses deux pieds, magnifiquement chaussés, et se précipita vers ses parents. Minato tenait sa femme par la main, et se pencha pour prendre son fils de son bras libre. Le noble sourit gentiment à son fils, en disant.

- Je suis fier de toi, mon fils.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les prunelles immenses de Naruto. Il eut un petit rire gêné, puis découvrit un sourire auquel il manquait quelques dents. Minato lâcha la main de sa femme qui les contemplait, attendrie, et vint tirer la joue de son fils en ricanant. Celui répliqua en tirant doucement sur les mèches dorées de son père qui criait tout en riant. Au bout de quelques instants, il reposa l'enfant sur le sol et lui dit.

- Il est l'heure de dormir, maintenant. Si tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes, demande donc à Miss Lawdy de t'y conduire. J'ai quelques affaires à régler, avec ta mère.(1)

- Mais Papa, protesta Naruto. Tu avais dis que tu viendrais faire une partie d'échecs avec moi!

- Je sais, Naruto, je sais. Mais demain, nous aurons tout notre temps. Tu pourra même me montrer quelques dessins, si tu veux.

Le petit blond sembla réfléchir quelques instants, la mine boudeuse. Puis il fit un geste à son père pour qu'il se penche. Celui-ci obtempéra, et Naruto plaqua un bisou sur sa joue avant de partir en courant vers sa femme de chambre qui attendait près de la porte.

- Bonne nuit Papa, bonne nuit Maman !

Surpris, le père finit par rire, définitivement en adoration devant son fils unique.

_Le brun était maintenant si près que Naruto pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa nuque. Il serra la main tiède de sa mère, qui gisait contre le sol._

_- Tu sais quoi, Naruto-kun ?_

- Vous n'avez plus besoin de rien, jeune maître ?

Miss Lawdy se tenait face à l'immense lit dans lequel Naruto était couché. Les mains jointes devant son longue robe noire, qui lui montait jusqu'au cou, elle attendait la réponse du petit garçon qui dormait à moitié.Celui-ci bâilla avant de murmurer:

- Non merci, je crois que c'est bon...

La jeune femme s'inclina et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ajouta:

- Bonne nuit, Ino-chan.(2)

- Bonne nuit, jeune maître, répondit la jeune femme en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Quand il fut sur qu'elle était loin, Naruto bondit hors du lit, et atrappa une lampe à huile qu'il cachait dans un placard. _Je dois absolument récupérer mon bouquin !_, songea-t-il alors qu'il marchait le plus silencieusement possible. En effet, depuis quelques temps il sortait en cachette pour récupérer un livre qui le fascinait. Il était tombé dessus au hasard, une nuit, alors qu'il cherchait des crayons pour dessiner tard le soir. A pas de loup, le gamin se collait aux murs pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il finit par attendre la bibliothèque, qui était ouverte. Il tourna la poignée et s'engouffra dans la pièce sombre. En brandissant sa lampe devant lui, il se fraya un chemin entre les meubles pleins à craquer de livres en tout genres pour trouver l'objet de ses désirs. C'était un gros pavé poussiéreux qui contenait plusieurs dizaines de légendes du pays. Le livre était tellement lourd qu'il n'arrivait pas à le soulever sur une longue distance, aussi lisait-il dans la bibliothèque. Il y faisait froid mais son pyjama en coton lui tenait chaud. Il lut plusieurs heures, le dos contre une étagère, à la lueur de sa lampe à huile. Il tournait les pages sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait, plongé dans des contes féeriques, dramatiques ou chevaleresques. Soudain, il entendit des cris.

_L'homme était si prêt qu'il sentait son souffle contre na nuque. Calmement, se mettant à la hauteur du petit blond qui baissa lentement la tête en glissant ses doigts dans le moindre interstice du mur contre le quel il était plaqué. Le brun le fixa un moment, scrutateur, puis baissa la tête. Il posa son katana par terre. Que faisait-il ?, songea Naruto en expirant difficilement. Ne va-t-il donc pas me tuer?_

Naruto se figea, relevant les yeux de la page qu'il était en train de lire. Les cris étaient longs, et désespérés. Des bruits d'objets qui se cassent et d'autres, plus sourds, résonnèrent en échos aux cris qui ne cessaient de retentir. Puis le silence. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que le blond n'ose bouger, ses petites mains fermement accrochés aux deux côtés du livre qui reposait sur ses genoux, repliés. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la minuscule fenêtre, à sa gauche, qui donnait sur le ciel étoilé. Un courant d'air la fit s'ouvrir en grand, comme elle était mal fermée, et le vent glacé de février vint se faufiler par dessous ses vêtements, le faisant claquer des dents. Il reposa le bouquin contre le sol, et se releva prudemment, à l'affut. Il atrappa sa lampe et se faufila hors de la grande pièce, alors qu'une terrible appréhension s'emparait de lui.

_L'homme resta un moment à quatre pattes, tête baissée, devant Naruto qui ne comprenait rien. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de sa mère dont la chaleur n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Soudain le brun fut secoué par un spasme, puis un autre. Cela surprit tellement Naruto qu'il lâcha un cri strident et faillit tomber par terre. Des bruits ressemblant à des gémissements s'échappèrent de la bouche du tueur, qui releva un visage transformé vers le petit garçon. Ses longs cheveux collaient à sa peau, mouillée par les larmes, et on pouvait lire dans ses yeux sombres une profonde douleur. _

_- Pardonne-moi, Deidara, mon amour..._

_Il leva une main tremblante vers Naruto qui, dans un mouvement de recul, tourna la tête sur le côte. L'homme laissa échapper un sanglot, puis poursuivit._

_- Je n'aurais pas dû te rejeter, je n'aurais pas dû.._

Il descendit le plus discrètement possible les escaliers, et au fur-et-à-mesure que le temps passait, le silence se faisait de plus en plu pesant. Peu à peu ses foulées devinrent moins discrètes, plus longues, plus rapides .Puis il se mit à courir, paniqué, le souffle court. Il parcourut les dédales d'escaliers, tous vides, du manoir, alors que normalement des servantes travaillaient encore à cette heure-ci.

_Sa main ensanglantée se posa sur la joue du petit blond qui frissonna, puis ferma les yeux. Le chant envoutant de la mort résonnait à ses oreilles, et il se laissa aller._  
_ La pression sur ses joues pleines de sang, du aux moustaches que le brun avait tracé de chaque côté, devint soudainement plus forte. Une soudaine colère anima le tueur._

_- TU N'AURAIS PAS DU TE TUER, DEIDARA, TU M'ENTENDS ?!_

_Il se releva brusquement, tanguant un peu, et frappa Naruto qui ne réagit même pas. Ses doigts lâchèrent la main de sa mère, et il s'écrasa contre le plancher dans un bruit sourd. Et alors que les coups mêlés aux insultes -ainsi qu'aux larmes- pleuvaient, Naruto, recroquevillé, fredonnait la mélodie de la faucheuse._

- Miss Lawdy ! Papa ! Maman !, lança-t-il en arrivant au rez-de-chaussé.

Il n'entendit que le tintement de sa lampe et le battement de ses pieds nus contre le sol.

_- MOI JE T'AIMAIS, JE T'AIMAIS !_

_Naruto était loin, à présent. Son corps se recroquevilla plus encore contre le sol et il cracha un peu de sang. Mais peu à peu, les cris et les sanglots étaient moins bruyants, plus diffus... Le petit garçon cligna des yeux, sa vision devenant de plus en plus floue. Il distingua sa mère, face à lui, et ferma les yeux en souriant._

De nouveaux cris résonnèrent. C'était ceux de sa mère. Ils venaient du salon.

Naruto prit une grande inspiration et poussa d'une main mal assurée la porte.

_De plus en plus fort. La Mort chantait de plus en plus fort. Encore un coup de pied. Du sang._

_- POURQUOI M'AS-TU ABANDONNE, DEIDARA ?! PO-pourquoi?..._

- Ma-man ! Pa-...

Naruto fixa un instant le corps de sa mère, étendu au sol, dans une flaque rougeâtre. Il ne comprenait pas.

_Finalement les coups cessèrent. La mélodie se tue. Etait-il finalement mort ? Allait-il revoir ses parents ? Dans un dernier effort, il ouvrit les yeux. Il distingua une ombre, et un morceau lumineux dans le ciel. La lune, sans doute. L'ombre reculait, en tremblant. Finalement elle s'enfuit. _

_Et ce fut le noir._

* * *

_-_ Comment allez-vous ?

Naruto ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il regretta bien vite son geste, car il plaqua en gémissant une main sur ses paupières, agressés par la luminosité ambiante. Il était dans un hôpital, à n'en pas douter. Il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son bras, et la voix, douce et féminine, ajouta:

- Ne vous forcez pas à ouvrir les yeux si ce n'est pas nécessaire, monsieur Uzumaki. On va prendre soin de vous.

Naruto grinça des dents, et malgré sa langue qui le collait au palet et sa bouche pâteuse, murmura :

- Papa ...Maman..

L'infirmière pressa son bras un peu plus fort et, tristement, répondit :

- Je suis désolée...

Le petit blond laissa le silence s'installer dans la chambre. Et puis les larmes coulèrent. L'infirmière, respectueusement, le laissa se vider de sa peine et après un instant, déclara:

- Nous avons pu vous sauver, et votre vie n'est plus en danger. Cependant il semblerait que votre cerveau ait subit quelques séquelles. Vous devriez surement être victime d'amnésie chronique, dû au traumatisme que vous avez subi, c'est-à-dire que vos souvenirs liés à...ce qui s'est passé sont flous. Ils vous reviendront un jour, peut-être pas.

Elle laissa passer un silence, pour qu'il puisse assimiler l'entièreté de ce qu'elle venait de dire, avant de reprendre.

- Vu que vous êtes l'unique héritier de l'empire Uzumaki, vous serez sous la tutelle de ton oncle, Jiraya Namikaze, afin de poursuivre votre éducation. Quand votre séjour hospitalier sera terminé, il viendra. Avez-vous bien compris, monsieur Uzumaki ?

Pour seule réponse, Naruto hocha la tête. L'infirmière, prise de pitié, déposa un baiser sur son front puis le laissa seul.

* * *

Les souvenirs défilaient devant les yeux de Naruto, rivés sur le hublot. Le vieux pervers qui venait le chercher à l'hôpital, la fugue, la peur, l'orphelinat, la souffrance, la rencontre avec Kiba, les années de bonheur avec la famille Inzuka, dont il portait à présent le nom, puis enfin, le voyage, et ...Sasuke. Il soupira. Maintenant, il se souvenait de tout. Sans la moindre exception. Il avait été l'héritier, autrefois, d'un empire britannico-japonais, l'empire Uzumaki. Il avait fui ses responsabilités, fui l'éducation austère et trop lourde du vieux Jiraya. Il avait fuit son manoir, où les images de la mort de ses parents le hantaient, et avait vagabondé à travers toute la Grande Bretagne, libéré mais désespéré. Un avis de recherche avait été lancé, mais au bout d'un an de vie dans la clandestinité, sans avoir été repéré, il fut considéré comme mort et l'empire Uzumaki s'effondra. On parlait maintenant d'un empire maudit, frappé par le mauvais sort. Puis enfin, il fut rapporté à un orphelinat, ou il subit pendant des années la haine et le mépris des autres. Ses yeux bridés, mais pourtant bleus, n'inspiraient confiance à personne. Il s'était battu, avait perdu tout espoir. Puis il avait croisé la route de Kiba, et enfin, il apercevait le bout du tunnel.

Il caressa doucement la photo de sa mère, contemplant son sourire figé dans le temps.

- Tout ira bien, maintenant, Maman. Je te le promets.

* * *

(1)*Non non, il n'y a rien de pervers dans cette phrase. O\\\\\O

Ralalala, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de ce chapitre. Donc comme vous avez pu le deviner, il s'agit pour la deuxième partie d'un flash-back de Naruto, qui se souvient du jour où sa vie a basculé (à savoir quand ses parents on été tués). Je pense que vous aurez compris qui est le criminel qui a décimé le manoir, sinon je peux rien pour vous. x) Bon, je vous promets, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura plus d'actions! Enfin...normalement...x))

Allez, bisous, à la prochaine!

MEVYII.


	8. Chapitre 7: Trahison & Retrouvailles

_Salut tout l'monde!_

Voici le 7ème chapitre, certes un peu court, désolée. Néanmoins je suis dans les temps, donc ça me va. :) Par contre, petite précision, ce chapitre se déroule avant le fameux flash-back de Naruto dans le chapitre précédent. Oui c'est un peu compliqué mais mieux vaut le savoir, voilà. Bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Voilà, bisous, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 7.**

Trahison & Retrouvailles.

Sasuke laissa ses doigts glisser contre la paroi lisse, observant distraitement son reflet à moitié nu. Enfermé dans une des chambres de sa suite, le jeune homme pouvait contempler avec horreur les marques atroces que Karin avait laissées sur son corps. Au fur-et-à-mesure qu'il poursuivait son inspection, un pli de contrariété se forma au niveau de ses sourcils. Son autre main se posa sur un suçon que la rousse, assoiffée, avait imprimé dans la chair tendre de sa nuque. Il la retira aussitôt, presque brûlé. Les images de la nuit dernière lui revenaient en boucle, avec la voix brisée de Naruto en fond.

« _Et là, ils vont nous prendre pour quoi ? _».

Sasuke passa une main à présent tremblante dans ses cheveux sombres, décoiffés. Il accrocha son propre regard dans le miroir, imaginant les orbes océans tant désirées.

- Je ne sais pas Naruto, je ne sais pas…

Il recula, saisi par un vertige. Toujours rivés sur la vitre glacée, il vit ses yeux briller de larmes. _Putain de merde._ Son pied droit percuta son lit, et il s'écroula sur le matelas, encore imprégné d'une odeur âpre qui le dégouta. Il fixa un instant le plafond, et alors que ses doigts agrippaient rageusement les draps, il laissa les larmes couler, les yeux clos. Il murmura alors pour lui-même, d'une voix anormalement faible :

- Je crois bien que je t'aime, abruti.

* * *

_Naruto s'était endormi sur mon épaule, alors que nous étions assis sur le banc, admirant le reflet tremblotant de la lune et des étoiles dans les vagues brunes. Malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, étrangement, aucune parole ne fut prononcée. On se satisfaisait de ce silence, tellement confortable. C'était notre instant, le moment où nous pouvions vivre sans se soucier du passé ou même de l'avenir. Malheureusement, tout à une fin, et j'ai délicatement écarté Naruto, l'installant du mieux que je pouvais sur le banc sans le réveiller. J'ai déposé ma veste –ou du moins ce qu'il en restait- sur lui, afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Et j'étais finalement rentré. La nuit était déjà bien entamée, aussi étais-je étonné de retrouver Karin, assise sur mon lit, dans l'obscurité. _Nue.

_Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?, lançais-je, méfiant, en allumant la lumière._

_La jeune femme s'approcha, à quatre pattes. Elle avait lâché sa crinière rousse, habituellement enfermée dans un chignon sévère. Elle me fixa un instant, et je constatai avec stupeur les traces de larmes brillantes sur ses joues. Ce fut malgré tout sur un ton enjoué qu'elle me répondit._

_- Mon très cher Sasuke-kun… Vous…Non. Tu m'as menti. Je t'ai vu, avec lui._

_L'horreur devait être lisible sur mon visage, car elle poursuivit avec un sourire triste._

_- Eh oui. Et vois-tu, cela m'a réellement blessé. Et pour cela, tu mérites d'être puni. _

_Je fis rapidement le lien avec ce qu'elle venait de dire et le fait qu'elle était dénudée. _Oh seigneur._ Elle m'observa d'un air scrutateur, avant de poursuivre._

_- Je vais être directe. Si tu ne couches pas avec moi ce soir, je dénonce ta petite pute aux autorités présentes à bord. Cette blondasse est si pauvre que la seule chose qu'elle sache faire, ça doit bien être voler, n'est-ce pas, mon amour ?_

Espèce de connasse.

_Je serrai les poings, et baissai la tête. Après un instant de silence, je refermai la porte. Karin se leva. Sa silhouette gracile se déplaçait rapidement dans la pièce, et je pus, les yeux rivés sur elle, voir ses courbes généreuses se balancer au rythme de sa marche féline. Le diable, cette femme est le diable, songé-je alors qu'elle posait une main fraiche sur ma joue._

_- Laisse-moi t'appartenir, Sasuke._

_Un instant seulement, la détermination froide de la jeune femme faillit Je ne bougeais pas, fixant durement les prunelles brûlantes de chagrin. J'aurais presque eu de la peine pour elle... Mais je repensai à ce qu'elle me forçait à faire, et poussant brutalement la rousse, rétorquai durement :_

_- Je ne le fais que pour Naruto, ne te fais pas d'idées, Karin._

_Et je chus sur le lit, aux côtés de la rousse qui s'autorisa un sourire. Un sourire qui sonnait faux._

_Et quand je pénétrais en elle, c'est à toi que je pensais. Quand j'entendais ses gémissements, c'était ta voix que j'entendais. Et quand j'ai joui en elle, c'est bien ton nom, Naruto, que j'ai hurlé. Cette nuit-là, j'ai baisé Karin et je t'ai fais l'amour. Et pourtant, pourtant, j'ai l'horrible sensation de t'avoir trahi…_

* * *

Naruto plissa les paupières, fronçant les sourcils. Le clapotis apaisant de la mer contre la coque s'effaça sous le brouhaha du bateau qui se réveillait, petit à petit. Dérangé, le blond ouvrit les yeux et bâilla longuement, se relevant à demi. Il constata qu'il était seul, allongé sur un banc, avec une veste à 200 dollars en guise de couverture. A moitié endormi, il tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, à part des ouvriers et des marins qui se levaient tôt après une courte nuit. Il détourna le regard vers le soleil, qui pointait timidement sur l'horizon bleu._ J'aurais adoré dessiner ça,_ songea-t-il en souriant pour lui-même. Il se redressa totalement, à présent assis et observa la veste. Il rougit brutalement en se remémorant tous les événements passés, et se cacha sous le vêtement. Il inspira le tissu qui était imprégné de l'odeur de Sasuke, et rit, gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire. Puis il murmura :

- Sasuke...

Soudain il écarquilla les yeux et se dressa sur ses jambes, réalisant qu'il était seul. Il enfila la veste et se mit à courir sur le pont, déterminé à discuter avec le brun. _Sakura_, songea-t-il. _Sakura m'a dit qu'elle le connaissait depuis l'enfance, elle doit bien savoir où sont ses appartements ! _Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de son amie, il percuta violemment une masse qui sortait d'un couloir. Il s'écrasa contre le sol alors que l'inconnu hurlait :

- Putain mais faîtes atten- ...NARUTO ?!

Naruto gémit piteusement pour seule réponse, sonné par le choc. Il allait se redresser pour répondre quand l'homme le plaqua à nouveau contre le sol. Naruto, agacé, ouvrit les yeux et plongea avec stupeur dans un regard bien connu.

_Kiba._

Celui-ci, au bord des larmes, le secoua tel un cocotier tout en déballant un flot de paroles discontinu, visiblement inquiet._  
_

- Bordel Naruto, est-ce que tu réalises que ça fait deux putains de jours que je ne sais même pas OU tu es, QU'EST-CE que tu fous et surtout, avec QUI ? On est meilleurs amis, merde ! On est sensé tout se dire, t-tu sais...

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots, alors qu'il baissait la tête en serrant les poignées de Naruto qui, désemparé, ne savait même pas quoi dire. Le brun se recroquevilla contre Naruto qui peinait à respirer.

- K-Kiba...

- J'ai lu ton journal, coupa l'Inuzuka d'une voix sourde.

Naruto faillit étouffer.

- Pardon ?

Kiba releva brusquement la tête, les yeux humides.

- Naruto, je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû tu sais ! M-mais ça faisait trop longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, et j'ai cru...Si tu avais eu des problèmes..Je...

Il éclata finalement en sanglots, et Naruto eut mal de voir les gouttes salées dévaler les joues de son meilleur ami. Perché au dessus de lui, celui-ci poursuivit non sans peine :

- T-tu...POURQUOI...Tu m'as rien dis ?! Je...Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance, putain ! NAR-uto...

Kiba pleurait contre son torse, bouleversé. Quant à au blond, celui-ci réalisait mal ce qui était en train de passer. Il expira difficilement.

- J'avais...J'avais peur que tu me détestes, lâcha-t-il.

Kiba eut un rire nerveux au travers de ses larmes.

- Putain mais...T'es con ?

Naruto détourna la tête, une boule dans la gorge. Le silence s'installa, alors que Naruto réalisait à quel point il avait eu peur de perdre son meilleur ami. Il l'avait fui, inconsciemment, sans se rendre compte que cela blesserait Kiba. Ses yeux, dirigés vers l'océan, devinrent vitreux. Puis finalement, Kiba laissa retomber la pression.

- Jamais Naruto. Jamais je te détesterai.

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était comme si on retirait un poids de ses épaules, comme si il faisait soudain dix tonnes de moins. Il sauta au coup du brun qui, surpris, répondit gauchement à son étreinte.

- Merci.

Ils restèrent un instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, contre le mur, bercés par le balancement léger du bateau. Naruto comprenait à quel point Kiba lui avait manqué, combien ses petites piques et ses sourires complices lui étaient importantes. Et il fut d'autant plus soulagé d'apprendre que Kiba n'allait pas l'abandonner, même s'il aimait un autre homme. Ce qu'il ressentait était...indescriptible. Il resserra ses bras autour du dos du brun, qui se calmait progressivement.

- Tu m'avais manqué, connard.

L'Inuzuka souffla, feignant l'exaspération, et rétorqua, encore ému :

- Toi aussi, abruti.

* * *

- Donc...ce mec-là...Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?, résuma Kiba, ébahi.

- Bah, euh...Ouais...en gros, ouais, c'est ça.

Naruto se dandina, gêné, et s'empourpra en entendant le rire sonore de son meilleur ami résonner dans la petite pièce. Après leurs émouvantes "retrouvailles", les deux Inuzuka s'étaient rendu dans leur chambre afin que Naruto puisse tout expliquer à Kiba. Ici, ils étaient tranquilles et ne seraient dérangés par personne.

Le blond grogna, et marmonna en baissant le regard :

- Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

Kiba, plié en deux, tentait de contrôler sa folle hilarité. Il articula entre deux spasmes :

- Je...Ahaha mon dieu...C'est tellement con...Ahaha !

- Bah, merci, c'est sympathique, hurla Naruto qui s'enfouit sous ses sommaires couvertures.

Kiba mit quelques instants à se calmer, un sourire idiot scotché au visage. Puis il sauta sur Naruto, qui était devenu une sorte de masse informe sous la couette.

- Naruto...je déconnais, dit-il.

Néanmoins on sentait l'amusement dans sa voix. Naruto, agacé, donna un coup de pied dans le vide avant de rétorquer :

- Tu m'emmerdes, gars. Vraiment.

- Eh, ho ! Toi aussi tu te foutais de ma gueule avec Marianne hein !

Kiba atrappa silencieusement un polochon qui trainait par terre, feignant l'énervement. Naruto se redressa brutalement, les cheveux en bataille et le regard noir. _Je suis un génie_, pensa Kiba avant d'écraser l'oreiller sur la tête du blond.

- Arg !

- Mouahahaha !

Kiba continua à frapper le pauvre Naruto qui tenta de s'échapper, à la recherche d'une arme -à savoir, un autre coussin- pour affronter Kiba. _Le sale traitre._  
Ses doigts agrippèrent finalement le polochon du lit voisin, et il se mit en position de défense : les coudes repliés, son bouclier en plumes face à l'ennemi, tourné aux trois quart.

- Espèce de lâche, tu m'as attaqué alors que j'étais désarmé !, cracha-t-il.

Le brun eut un sourire narquois, avant de répondre d'une voix exagérément grave :

- A la guerre, comme à la guerre, Naruto.

Et les deux Inuzuka chargèrent l'un sur l'autre, dans un cri sauvage, s'engageant dans une terrible bataille de polochons apocalyptique.

* * *

Oh putain, je sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris sur le coup, la fin est tellement bizarre. x) Mais je voulais vraiment faire ressortir le côté gamin et la fraternité enfantine qui unit Naruto & Kiba, c'tout. (a) En espérant que ça vous a pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ~

A la s'maine prochaine !


	9. Chapitre 8: Entre cauchemar & réalité

Bonjour à toutes à tous !

Aujourd'hui, finalement, le huitième chapitre. Je sais que j'ai pris pas mal de retard, je suis vraiment désolée, mais avec la rentrée c'était plus chaud pour trouver le temps d'écrire. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira, et comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8.**

Entre cauchemar et réalité.**  
**

Kiba dormait paisiblement, roulé en boule sur son lit. Son torse se soulevait régulièrement au gré de sa lente respiration. Naruto resta là, un moment, à l'observer, attendri. Il devait bien être midi passé, le bateau était entièrement réveillé, mais le brun, épuisé par son inquiétude puis sa terrible bataille de polochons, n'avait pas pu résister à un sommeil tentateur. Naruto s'était alors dirigé vers son petit coffre, qu'il avait trouvé ouvert, ses affaires en vrac et son journal posé dans un coin. Le blond l'avait attrapé puis refermé le coffre en rangeant sommairement son matériel de peinture. Il s'était installé sur le bureau et se mit à écrire. Ses pensées étaient d'abord allées vers Sasuke, et à la nuit étrange qu'ils avaient passée. Il était désemparé, ne savait plus que penser ou quelle réaction adopter en sa présence. Tandis qu'il faisait glisser le bout fendu de sa plume sur le papier, des tas de questions s'étaient furieusement bousculées dans sa tête. « Dois-je le vouvoyer ou le tutoyer à présent ? Sasuke ou Sasuke-sama ? Dois-je être distant où… ? ».

Bien que Kiba avait maintenant été au courant de tout, il ressentait toujours le besoin de se confier à ce journal, qui le suivait depuis maintenant cinq jours. Ce journal, lui, ne le jugerait pas. Néanmoins, il s'était senti plus apaisé de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur le brun et sur Sakura. « Oui, je ne suis plus seul à présent », s'était-il dit en souriant.

Le temps avait passé, il était totalement calme à présent. Il s'était levé en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, puis était retourné au coffre, replaçant le journal. Il était tombé sur la photo de sa mère.

Et les souvenirs étaient finalement revenus.

* * *

Kiba était plongé dans un rêve des plus passionnants, où lui et Marianne s'embrassaient sauvagement, quand il fut réveillé par une furie blonde qui criait son nom. Il ouvrit la bouche, agacé, et avala sa salive en fronçant les sourcils.

- Kiba ! Oh, Kiba, j'te cause mec !

Naruto, t'es vraiment un chieur. Ses paupières, encore lourdes, papillonnèrent et sa vision se précisa. Perché sur lui, le blond souriait. De jolies fossettes au coin de ses joues relevaient ses moustaches, lui donnant un air félin au possible. Ses yeux brillaient d'une excitation qui étonna le brun. Il grommela :

- Pourquoi tu m'réveilles ?...

Pour seule réponse, il lui fit un geste qui l'incita à se relever. Le brun obtempéra, tout en s'étirant et en bâillant. Il se mit en position assise, les pieds joints et les mains posés à plat, de chaque côté.

- Je..Je me souviens ! , la voix de Naruto tremblait.

L'ironie se lisait facilement sur le visage de Kiba, qui s'apprêtait à rétorquer une pique quelconque, mais le blond le coupa.

- Je me souviens de mes parents !

La réaction de Kiba mit un moment à se manifester. Naruto vit l'incompréhension, l'incrédulité puis la joie traverser ses grands yeux amandes.

- Attends, t'es sérieux là ?!

- Oui !

Naruto s'installa face à son meilleur ami, et entreprit son récit. Le temps s'arrêta, et le blond débita tout ce qui lui était brutalement revenu en fixant la photo de sa mère. L'enfance heureuse dans cette famille riche, une éducation d'héritier, ses parents sur lesquels il s'attarda un peu en souriant, puis le massacre. Ses yeux se durcirent et sa voix flanchait un instant, mais il poursuivit, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Kiba qui, captivé, n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seule fois. L'hôpital, le vieux pervers qui lui servait d'oncle, la fugue, l'année où il avait vagabondé, seul, puis l'orphelinat.

- Voilà…La suite, tu la connais.

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel, l'heure du diner approchait. Dans la chambre, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux un moment. Kiba ne douta pas un instant de la sincérité de son ami, car il le connaissait mieux que quiconque et savait quand il lui mentait. Mais il subsistait encore quelques points sombres qu'il aimerait éclairer.

- Naruto, est-ce tu te souviens bien du tueur ?

Les mains du blond se crispèrent sur ses jambes. Oui, bien sur qu'il s'en souvenait.

- Tu pourrais me le décrire ? Je veux dire, ça m'intrigue.

- Pourquoi ça ?, Naruto adopta une moue surprise.

- Eh bien…J'étais très petit mais, je me rappelle de cas similaires au massacre de ta famille. Il était question d'un tueur en série, je crois…Je ne me souviens plus vraiment.

Intrigué, le blond expliqua à quoi ressemblait le brun qui avait décimé ses parents.

- Eh bien il était brun, grand. Ses cheveux étaient assez longs, sa peau était très blanche, et ses yeux noirs.

- Ça doit être ça. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, à l'époque, un psychopathe sévissait sur tout le nord de l'Ecosse. Il s'attaquait aux familles riches, la plupart du temps, mais ne volait jamais rien de précieux. Et il me semble qu'il n'avait jamais épargné personne…

Il Un frisson traversa la colonne vertébrale de Naruto.

- Avant toi, acheva le brun.

Un silence s'installa, alors que le blond réalisait à présent combien c'était étrange que le brun sanguinaire l'ait épargné. Soudain, il releva son visage hâlé vers le brun qui fixait ses pieds.

- Tu te souviendrais pas de son nom, par hasard ?

Kiba sembla réfléchir un instant, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il palit d'un coup.

- Kiba ?.., réitéra le blond, inquiet.

Le visage du brun s'assombrit progressivement. Ses mèches brunes cachèrent son visage, alors qu'il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Finalement, il murmura :

- …Itachi Uchiwa. Il s'appelait Itachi Uchiwa.

* * *

Karin marchait sur le pont, rêveuse. Habituellement sèche et raide, la jeune femme se laissait allait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle mettait un pied après l'autre sans vraiment regarder où elle était, les yeux levés vers le ciel pur. Ses doigts n'étaient même pas gantés, sa robe était mal mise ; et pour cause, elle avait renvoyé la servante qui l'aidait à s'habiller et à serrer son corset. Mais ce matin, rien que ce matin, elle oubliait tout. Malgré son épaule dénudée et sa longue chevelure lâchée, la rousse vagabondait sans pouvoir se défaire de cette expression de joie intense. Son corps brulait encore, et sous sa robe fraiche, elle sentait les mains de son fiancé la parcourir, rudement. Ses joues étaient rouges, elle se mordit les lèvres. ça avait été si bon qu'elle _l_'aurait presque oublié.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Entrainée par son élan, elle faillit tomber. _Tout est de sa faute. _Le regard de Karin se durcit, et les paroles de Sasuke vinrent se superposer aux images de leur nuit.

_Je ne le fais que pour Naruto, ne te fais pas d'idées, Karin._

Les gens passaient devant ses yeux comme des fantômes, et ses pupilles s'enflammèrent. Elle tangua, un instant, et crut voir le soleil caché par un nuage.

- Ne pense pas à lui, Karin, murmura-t-elle pour elle même. Il finira par l'oublier, et un jour, Sasuke t'aimera. Un jour.

_N-NAaaahRUTO ! _

Elle tenta d'éloigner l'image du vagabond de son esprit, son cœur saignait. Mais il était trop tard. Et le rêve d'hier était déjà devenu cauchemar dans l'esprit torturé de la rousse. Le sourire se mut en grimace, et les yeux perdirent leur étincelle pour se remplir de larmes. Son corps tout entier tremblait, et elle porta lentement ses mains à ses tempes, la respiration lourde. Elle s'enlisait dans une sorte de transe, le simple fait de songer à _ce Naruto_ l'avait perdu.

_Hmmm...Han...Na-naruto..._

- Tais-toi..., sa voix était faible, elle secouait la tête dans un geste de déni.

_Ha-haaa-oh...hm..._

- Tais-toi...Tais-toi donc !

_Je te hais, Karin. Je te hais tellement que je pourrais te tuer._

- TAIS-TOI !, hurla-t-elle.

- Mademoiselle ?

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la rousse, tandis que la voix inquiète résonnait dans ses oreilles. Ses tremblements cessèrent, soudain tout s'éclaira. Les nuages menaçants laissèrent place au temps clair et pur d'il y a quelques minutes, et la jeune femme ouvrit finalement les yeux. Sous le choc, elle tourna lentement la tête vers la présence derrière elle. Ses yeux larmoyants se posèrent sur un grand jeune homme qui l'observait. Ses cheveux étaient étrangement blancs, mi-longs. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu presque violacé envoutant, sa peau pâle. Il était en uniforme d'ouvrier.

Karin ne bougea pas, la bouche ouverte, fixant l'inconnu qui semblait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise. La tête à moitié relevée vers le ciel, inclinée sur le côté, le corps tordu, elle ressemblait à un mort-vivant endormi. Finalement, une question se forma dans son esprit. Elle mit quelques instants à retrouver l'usage de la parole, et sa voix sonnait pitoyablement.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'inconnu hésita. Sa main lâcha l'épaule de Karin, se yeux se perdirent dans la mer. Il éluda finalement :

- Est-ce que vous êtes sure que tout va bien ?

Karin sembla finalement réaliser la situation. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent largement, elle porta une main à sa bouche en constatant à quel point elle était débrayée. Sa robe menaçait de se déchirer, et sa poitrine se baladait allégrement sur son torse. Avec ses traces de larmes sur ses joues et son air un peu perdue, elle devait vraiment faire pitié. Saisie d'une brusque colère, elle rétorqua brutalement :

- Non, évidemment que ça ne va pas. Mais ça ne vous regarde en rien.

Le présumé ouvrier ne répondit pas sur le moment, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Karin ne pouvait pas voir son regard, qui était toujours dirigé sur le large. Une voix plus sombre s'échappa finalement de la gorge du jeune homme :

- Bien entendu.

Il se retourna brutalement, et s'éloigna de Karin à grandes enjambées. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, elle sentit un pincement au cœur. Elle, avoir des remords ? _C'est bien une première_, songea-t-elle sarcastique. Néanmoins une force s'empara d'elle, la forçant à pousser un petit couinement :

- Attendez !

Elle se mordit les lèvres. _Karin, tu es vraiment trop stupide_, se sermonna-t-elle. L'inconnu se stoppa, l'air à l'affut. Sans avoir aucune idée de pourquoi elle l'avait retenu, la rousse bégaya :

- Euh je...j-je...Votre nom ?

_Son nom ? Attends, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de son nom ? Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?!_

Karin ne le vit pas, mais à l'autre bout du couloir, le jeune homme aux mèches blanches sourit.

- Suigetsu. Je m'appelle Suigetsu.

Et il repartit, telle une ombre se perdant dans les passants. La rousse resta là, un moment, ébahie.

* * *

Sakura était plongée dans une sorte de rêve. A moitié endormie, à moitié réveillée, les images du passé défilaient devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire. Karin avait volontairement ravivé ses douloureux souvenirs, et elle avait passé son après-midi enfermée dans sa suite, hantée par le fantôme de son défunt mari. Saï. Elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à se défaire de son sourire maudit ; jamais elle n'oublierai ses rires légers et sa tendresse envers elle. Mais lors qu'à l'époque ils avaient un réconfort, à présent, ils étaient comme dans coups de poignards dans son cœur. Allongée sur son immense lit, emmitouflée sous sa couverture brodée de tissus précieux, la jeune femme rêvait un meilleur temps, où les choses allaient et venaient sans qu'elle ne s'occupe de l'avenir. Si seulement, si seulement elle avait su...Elle fut plus ou moins réveillée par des coups saccadés tapés à sa porte. Une demi-douzaine résonnèrent dans sa chambre avant qu'elle ne daigne se lever, le regard vide et le corps mou. Sa main se posa sans conviction sur la poignée, et elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Sasuke Uchiwa paniqué. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot qu'elle sentit une masse agripper. Elle réalisa avec stupeur que Sasuke était en train de la prendre dans ses bras. Sa morosité s'évapora, et elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant les mains du brun serrer de plus en plus fort son corps frêle. La tête enfouie contre son cou, étroitement collé à elle, elle pouvait sentir sa respiration irrégulière et son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Finalement, elle murmura doucement :

- Sasuke...Tu m'étouffes, là.

Il percuta, et s'écarta un peu d'elle. Elle accrocha son regard et y décela avec surprise un affolement évident. Il semblait prêt à parler mais la jeune femme posa fermement ses mains sur ses deux avants-bras.

- Attends, Sasuke. Assieds-toi sur mon lit, t'es pas en état de parler. Je vais te préparer un truc à boire.

Le brun hocha silencieusement la tête, et avança vers la couche et s'y installa, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Sakura se dirigea vers le petit salon, et atrappa un des sachets de thé qui se trouvaient sur la table basse. Elle fit bouillir l'eau, qu'elle versa dans une tasse, puis y renversa le contenu du sachet. Elle revint vers sa chambre avec la boisson fumante entre les doigts, préoccupée. Elle et Sasuke se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, et elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

- Tiens.

Elle lui tendit la tasse tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Le jeune homme s'était muré dans le silence, les mains en coupe autour du récipient bouillant. Sakura commençait à sérieusement se demander ce qui se passait, mais attendit qu'il dise quelque chose. Sasuke fixait son reflet tremblotant dans le thé, et entreprit d'en boire une gorgée. S'il n'était pas aussi mal, il aurait sourit. C'était bon, et chaud. Il réalisa finalement que Sakura l'observait, nerveuse. Il fit une première tentative pour parler, mais sa voix éraillée se brisa. Il toussa, une main sur le torse. La jeune femme mit son bras derrière son dos, en se mordant les lèvres.

- Sasuke, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Le brun baissa la tête. Son corps fut secoué de tremblements, malgré qu'il se morde les lèvres à se les faire signer. Il se dégoutait, il se trouvait atrocement faible. Ou était passé le jeune homme insensible, inaccessible ? Perdu, détruit. En moins d'une semaine, ce presque-inconnu aux mèches dorées et au regard profond l'avait ravagé. Il comprenait, maintenant. Ce qu'il prenait au départ pour un jeu s'était mué en un attachement, puis par un besoin, puis par quelque chose de plus fort. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la tasse. Il inspira profondément, s'appuyant contre Sakura. Sakura, son soutien, sa première et unique amie. Quand il était jeune, la petite fille, orpheline, faisait partie des jeunes domestiques employés par ses parents. A l'époque, il était un petit garçon heureux mais réservé, et les filles l'effrayaient. Sakura, qui était rejetée à cause de son étrange couleur de cheveux, n'était pourtant pas comme elles, à harceler ou à glousser comme des idiotes. Simplement gentille, tranquille et silencieuse, parfois drôle. Sasuke et elle s'étaient rapprochés, à l'insu des parents du brun, et étaient devenus inséparables. Avec Saï, ils formaient un trio très étrange mais pourtant soudé : le gosse de riche, la pauvre orpheline et le fils du cuisinier, liés par une indissociable amitié. Malgré les éloignements, et le choc de la mort de Saï, son attachement pour Sakura qui avait toujours été présente était son unique réconfort.

- Je suis désolée Sakura...Je crois que j'ai fais une connerie...

Une petite main se posa sur son visage, l'obligeant à regarder vers la jeune femme. Il put voir l'inquiétude qui brillait au fond des yeux vert clair, et sentit un pincement au cœur. Elle lui fit un petit mouvement du menton pour l'inciter à continuer. Sasuke prit une grande inspiration, pour se donner du courage, et finalement ,asséna :

- J'ai couché avec Karin.

* * *

Alors dans ce chapitre il ne se passe pas grand chose de spécial, à part la révélation "OUI C'EST ITACHI QUI A MASSACRE LA FAMILLE A NARUTO" mais je pense que tout le monde ou presque avait déjà compris. :) Il y a aussi la rencontre avec Karin et Suigetsu, je ne sais pas encore trop quelle dimension donner à leur relation...Puis finalement Sasuke et Sakura, on en sait un peu plus sur leur passé commun. Voilà ,j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bisous,

à la semaine prochaine !

MEVYII.


	10. Chapitre 9: Sentiments et tasses de thé

Coucou les gens.

Voilà, avec ENOOOOOOOOOORMEMENT de retard (pardonnez -moi pardonnez-moi pardonnez-moi. :$), la suite de Titanic, le 9ème chapitre, sort ENFIN! Ce retard est dû à un problème de mon PC et aussi au fait que je suis vachement plus prise pendant les cours que pendant les vacances, donc forcément trouver le temps d'écrire et avoir l'inspi en même temps n'est pas forcément évident, surtout quand on est crevé. Néanmoins j'ai achevé ce 9ème chapitre, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en penserez, personnellement je suis perplexe Je manque cruellement d'inspiration, ça m'agace beaucoup mais je dois faire avec... Voilà, bisous, on se retrouve à la fin!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 9.**

Sentiments et tasses de thé.

Les mains de Naruto tremblaient. En fait, son corps tout entier tremblait. Livide, il posa difficilement sa plume contre le papier terne, l'autre main bien à plat sur la table. Il coucha ses pensées incohérentes sur les pages vierges, complètement perturbé. Dans sa tête tournait en boucle la voix effarée de Kiba. « Itachi Uchiwa. Il s'appelait Itachi Uchiwa. » La tête penchée sur le carnet, il lâcha ce qui peinait à sortir par sa bouche tant il était sous le choc.

« Cher journal.

Je ne sais même pas quel jour on est. A vrai dire, j'en ai rien à battre.

Mes souvenirs. Mes souvenirs sont revenus. Je sais tout, je sais tout, je sais tout. Le meurtrier. Celui qui a tué mes parents. C'est …Oh bordel, je tremble. Itachi. ITACHI UCHIWA, le frère de Sasuke ! Seigneur, pourquoi rends-tu les choses si compliquées ? »

Rageur, il griffonna le nom de cet homme qui lui avait gâché la vie et qui, même à présent, le hantait et l'empêchait d'être heureux. Le blond lâcha la plume, qui roula lentement sur le carnet, l'éclaboussant d'encre. Il posa ses paumes moites dans le creux de ses tempes, ses doigts s'accrochant à ses mèches. Ses yeux fixaient ses genoux, il revoyait soudain Sasuke déboulant sur le pont, la nuit où tout avait réellement commencé. Ses yeux rouges, sa voix suppliante. Sa gorge devint subitement sèche, et il entendit à nouveau la voix sourde de son brun hurler un « Itachi ! » à l'immense étendue bleue. Ses poings se serrèrent. La plume tomba au sol dans un tintement léger.

- Il faut que j'aille le retrouver, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Oui. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la nuit où ils s'étaient embrassés, et il devait avouer qu'il lui manquait cruellement. Il avait besoin de lui, c'était indéniable. Il se leva, mais s'arrêta en chemin. Etait-il obligé de lui dire ? Après tout, était-ce si important ? Et si jamais Sasuke ne voulait plus de lui à cause de ça ? Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Kiba se trouvait derrière, le visage tordu par une grimace inquiète.

- Naruto, est-ce que ça va ?...

- Tout va bien, lâcha le blond, sur les nerfs. Tout va parfaitement BIEN.

Il poussa le brun, qui plissa les yeux.

- Où tu vas comme ça ?

Naruto ne répondit pas.

* * *

La foule était dense, aujourd'hui. Les gens profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil avant d'entrer dans les océans glacés du grand Nord. Il était midi passé, les enfants riaient au éclat, les parents discutaient tranquillement, faisaient le tour du paquebot ou bien tout simplement contemplaient la vue.

Suigetsu déambulait au milieu de cette formidable agitation. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure de pause avant de devoir redescendre aux chaudières. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y pensait guère. Il était encore obnubilé par la voix déchirée et les perles malsaines de la rousse qu'il avait croisé tout à l'heure. Apparemment, elle était de bonne famille, au vu de sa manière de s'exprimer et de se tenir. Une vraie petite princesse dans ses fringues de pute un ange déchu. Il poursuivit sa marche vagabonde, profitant de la mer qu'il voyait si peu –quelle ironie, quand on est marin-. Mais son poste lui prenait quasiment tout son temps, et il était si fatigué pendant ses heures de pause qu'il ne songeait souvent qu'à dormir, et manger aussi, un peu. Il passa une main couverte de suie noire dans ses cheveux d'une blancheur étonnante, pour un si jeune homme.

Ses pensées allèrent de nouveau à la sauvage inconnue. Il n'avait jamais été très porté sur la gente féminine, et jamais il n'était réellement tombé amoureux. Cela ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Pourtant, nombreuses étaient les jeunes femmes qui, dans son village, l'aimaient secrètement : il représentait leur interdit, l'unique et l'inaccessible.

Et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il sut. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il savait que c'était elle qui lui était destinée. Il revoyait la scène, lentement. Il se préparait à retourner dans sa chambre, crevé. Il avait passé toute la nuit à foutre ce putain de charbon dans les immenses cheminées ardentes qui faisaient tourner les immenses hélices du paquebot. Il n'y avait quasiment personne, aussi fut-il surpris de voir cette jeune femme, dénudée, en proie à une crise de larmes. Il l'avait appelé. Et il était tombé dans ce regard.

Ce regard.

Il en avait des sensations dans l'estomac rien qu'en y repensant. Sans même réfléchir, il avait détaillé tout son visage, son corps : Une chevelure de feu, aux reflets blonds, une peau pâle, des lèvres pleines, le trajet sinueux de quelques veines dans son cou. Ses mains fines, ses jambes interminables. Il en avait été secoué.

Elle pleurait. L'expression profondément meurtrie, mais en même temps empreinte de rage, le choqua. Sur le moment, il n'eut qu'une envie : la serrer dans ses bras, et écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes jusqu'à la laver de sa rancœur. Au lieu de ça, il s'était avancé. Il l'appelait, elle ne répondait pas. Il avait posé une main hésitante sur une des épaules dénudées, d'une blancheur neige. Le contact lui avait donné un frisson. Il l'avait hélé, elle s'était ressaisie. C'en était suivi un des dialogues les plus étranges auquel il lui fut donné de participer.

- Pardon, pardon, excusez-moi !

Le souvenir s'estompa, Suigetsu se retourna distraitement pour observer le jeune homme qui venait de la bousculer. Une tornade blonde dans des habits de clochards, avec une veste de riche sur le dos. Le jeune marin esquissa un sourire narquois. C'était plutôt singulier.

* * *

Naruto retrouva facilement le chemin de l'appartement vers Sakura. L'air s'était rafraichi, le soleil était caché par de gros nuages sinistres. Il frappa deux coups nets à la porte, et attendit en silence. Son souffle était court, ses joues et son nez rougies par la course. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté, Naruto, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, annonça d'une voix forte :

- Sakura, c'est moi ! Naruto ! Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait, c'est urgent !

A l'intérieur, Sakura et Sasuke se dévisagèrent. Le visage du brun s'était brusquement décomposé, et il chuchota d'un air paniqué :

- Je ne veux pas le voir, pas maintenant !

- Ne fais pas l'enfant Sasuke, je ne lui dirai rien, rétorqua la jeune femme en lui prenant la main.

Il la retira vivement, les yeux exorbités.

- Je n'en suis pas capable, Sakura, et tu le sais. Ne lui ouvre pas.

La voix de Naruto résonna à nouveau. Sakura soupira bruyamment, et poussa Sasuke dans une pièce voisine. Elle l'enferma, lui demandant de rester sagement ici et de boucler, puis alla ouvrir la porte. Le blond se précipita comme une bombe dans son appartement, apportant avec lui un vent frais qui fit frissonner Sakura. Quelques mots incompréhensibles s'échappèrent de la gorge de Naruto, qui semblait s'emmêler. La noble lui intimida de se calmer, et referma la porte d'un geste sec. Était-elle donc maudite avec ces deux garçons ? Elle se retourna vers le jeune peintre qui résuma clairement :

- Je dois absolument parler à Sasuke.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Sasuke, caché, se mordit les lèvres. Etait-il donc déjà au courant ? Karin lui avait tout révélé, l'avait-il crue ? Il ne semblait pourtant pas qu'il décelait la moindre animosité dans la voix de celui-ci. Sakura croisa les bras vers l'intérieur, faisant légèrement remonter sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Il hésita. Le cœur de Sasuke battait à tout rompre.

- Il...il me manque.

- Déjà ?, échappa Sakura, vaguement amusée.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "déjà"?

_Merde, je n'étais pas sensé savoir pour ce tout ce qui s'est passé hier_ !, songea-t-elle. Elle se serait giflé.

- Eh bien...Tu..tu l'as vu au diner, non ?, elle mit tout ce qu'elle avait de sincérité, un peu gênée.

- ...Si, bien sur.

Sakura dissimula son embarras derrière un sourire moqueur, qui lui creusait deux petites fossettes toutes particulières au creux des joues. Cramoisi, le jeune blond laissa un blanc s'installer entre eux deux, les yeux rivés sur ses souliers crasseux. Finalement, la jeune femme lui proposa de s'asseoir, et lui tendit le reste de thé que Sasuke n'avait pas terminé. Les mains croisés sur ses genoux, il dirigea un regard interrogateur vers Sakura qui, impatiente, rapprocha la tasse avec un geste de l'avant.

- Eh bien? Tu n'aimes donc pas le thé ?

- Euh..C'est juste que je n'en bois quasiment jamais...Enfin, j'veux dire...On ne m'en propose jamais et..

- Prends cette foutue tasse et raconte-moi tout, coupa-t-elle en plaçant la boisson entre les doigts de Naruto.

Celui-ci observa son reflet dans le liquide sombre d'un air circonspect, puis avala en plissant les yeux. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas bu un thé de cette qualité, certes tiède, néanmoins, ça laissait un gout étrange dans sa bouche. Sasuke, affalé contre la porte, commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Il n'avait qu'une envie : sortir de sa ridicule cachette et embrasser Naruto. Rien que sa voix, douce mais grave, le rendait fou. Fou, il devenait fou, c'était exactement le mot.  
Sakura attendait, les mains sur les hanches. L'horloge sonna trois coups : il était deux heures de l'après-midi. Naruto ne savait même pas par où commencer. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait tout dire à Sakura. Il savait juste qu'il devait parler à Sasuke. Alors, tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, c'était :

- Ces tableaux ont vraiment fascinants.

- Pour l'instant, on en a rien à faire de ces tableaux, Naruto. Explique-moi ce qui se passe, enfin, rétorqua la jeune femme d'une voix pincée.

Après Sasuke qui déboulait pour lui annonçait qu'après avoir été embrassé par Naruto, et qu'il avait été forcé de coucher avec l'autre vipère, elle s'attendait au pire. La voix de Naruto retentit, basse.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler, tu sais.

Sakura commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

- Mais si, voyons, dis-moi.

- Tu ne comprends pas !, il haussa le ton, relevant deux orbes orageuses droit sur elle.

Le silence. La respiration de Sasuke était erratique.

- Mon passé...Je me souviens...De mon passé, reprit le blond, plus doucement. Le frère de Sasuke. Il faut que je lui parles. Il faut que je lui parles de ce que son frère a fait.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Naru...

Un bruit sourd l'empêcha de poursuivre. Leurs deux regards se tournèrent vers la provenance du son : dans la chambre de Sakura. Celle-ci serra les poings._ Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sasuke ?_ Le blond, soudain inquisiteur, questionna vivement la Haruno.

- Y aurait-il quelqu'un chez toi, Sakura ? Quelqu'un qui nous écoute ?

La jeune femme laissa un blanc s'installer, dépassée. Naruto s'énerva.

- Sakura !

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Sans le vouloir, ses yeux se posèrent sur la clé sur la table basse, en évidence. Décidé, le vagabond qui avait suivi son regard la saisit et s'approcha de la porte. Ses pieds piétinaient durement la moquette nuageuse, alors que Sakura se précipita finalement derrière lui. Ses mains agrippèrent ses vêtements, tirant sur le tissu de mauvaise qualité.

- Non Naruto, n'y va pas !

- Dégage ! Laisse-moi passer !

Il la bouscula, dédaigneux. Elle faillit trébucher mais conserva son équilibre, confuse. Son visage reflétait une expression blessée, sous le choc. Naruto enfonça la clé dans la serrure, la fit tourner. Un poids derrière l'empêcha d'ouvrir. Il poussa brutalement, et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il baissa les yeux et tomba dans un regard bien connu.  
Sasuke l'observait, perturbé. Il était assis, les jambes l'une contre l'autre, un bras qui s'appuyait sur le sol et l'autre qui serrait son épaule. Le blond lâcha la poignée, qui remonta dans un grincement aigu déchirant le silence.

- Sasuke...?

* * *

Voili voilou, c'est pourrave hein? Je suis vraiment désolée, je vais me revisionner le film pour pouvoir me donner un peu plus d'inspiration parce que là c'est pauvre hein. N'hésitez pas à tout de même donner votre avis, ça n'est jamais de refus loin de là!


	11. Chapitre 10: Malentendus

Coucou les gens.:3  
Voilà, avec un [ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOORME] retard, le chapitre 10. J'avais vraiment une très grosse panne d'inspiration, l'écriture a donc été très très longue et difficile mais voici finalement le résultat final. ENJOYYYYY !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10.**  
Malentendus.

Sasuke brisa rapidement le contact visuel entre lui et le blond, qui ébahi, s'était figé. Il tenta de se relever en reculant, un peu maladroitement, tête basse. Ce geste surprit Naruto, qui accourut vers le jeune brun en le retenant par la manche, la mâchoire contractée.

- Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir, Sasuke !

Cette remarque fit pâlir l'Uchiwa, retenu par le bras droit, ses longues mèches cachant son visage. Il ferma les yeux, espérant se réveiller dans son lit, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Mais la poigne du blond l'empêchait de songer à quoi que ce soit. Il agitait son bras tout en parlant, agacé et désemparé par ce qu'il prenait pour une sorte de rejet.

- Je ne comprends pas, Sasuke ! Hier encore, tu me disais que tu voulais « apprendre à vivre », - on sentait l'amertume dans sa voix tremblante-, tu m'as..tu m'as…

Il prit une grande respiration.

- Tu m'as embrassé ! TU M'AS EMBRASSE, Sasuke, bordel ! Et maintenant quoi, tu te caches de moi ? J'étais juste un jeu, une petite distraction, c'est bien ça ?

Sasuke ne répondait pas, il fixait le sol, muré dans son silence. Naruto prit cette absence de réponse comme un aveu, et il ressentit la même chose que quand il était tombé dans ce lac gelé, enfant. Des milliers de petites lames s'enfoncèrent de part et d'autre de son corps, son corps s'emballa sous le coup de l'émotion. Les larmes vinrent rapidement, et il lâcha le bras de Sasuke qui retomba mollement contre le reste de son corps ratatiné contre le mur.

Sakura tenta d'intervenir, sentant que la situation s'aggravait.

- Allons, Naruto, Sasuke n'est pas comme ça du tout et tu le sais très bi-..

- Je te pensais bien meilleur que ça..

Naruto ignora la jeune femme et, à travers des sanglots qu'il avait du mal à réprimer, asséna :

- Tu me dégoutes. JE TE HAIS !

Et il partit, le visage ravagé par les larmes et le cœur en miettes.

* * *

- Naruto a raison, déclara le brun après un petit moment.

Sakura, complètement désemparée, s'accroupit à côté de lui. Elle déchira un pan de sa robe avec le bout pointu du lit, mais elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle voyait la peine immense qui baignait dans les orbes plus sombres encore de Sasuke, menaçant de déborder. Mais il la contenait. De toutes ses forces.  
Il était encore relativement tôt dans l'après-midi, pourtant les rayons du soleil prenaient une couleur pêche, signe du proche crépuscule. De ce fait, très peu de lumière passait au travers des lourds rideaux de velours, et la soudaine pénombre rendit le silence plus royal encore. Pourtant, Sakura les entendait, ces sanglots qu'il réprimait. Elle voyait ces larmes qu'il cachait, elle sentait la douleur qui l'habitait. Tel un petit garçon, il se recroquevilla.

- Je ne le mérite pas. Je ne suis qu'une vermine, incapable d'accepter son destin, incapable de rendre ma mère heureuse, incapable d'offrir ce qu'on attend de moi.

Sakura écoutait en silence. Il évacuait, lentement. Ses mains se crispèrent, le plus dur à dire avait du mal à sortir. Ses yeux lui piquaient furieusement.

- Incapable d'offrir ce qu'il attend de moi.

Le barrage céda. Son visage, ses yeux exorbités, tout se décomposa en l'espace d'une seconde. Son dos fut secoué par de forts tremblements, ponctués par des sanglots emplis de détresse. La jeune femme entoura ses larges épaules de ses bras, le serrant très fort. C'était déchirant, de le voir comme ça.

- Sakura, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'-l'aime..

La litanie se répétait, torturée, incessante. En à peine une semaine, il l'avait totalement bouleversé, lui et son rire naif, ses yeux immenses, ses cheveux en bataille et son charme incommensurable. Sasuke avait l'impression d'être divisé en deux : une partie de lui dévorée par son amour pour Naruto, et l'autre agacée par son propre sentimentalisme. N'était-il pas Sasuke Uchiwa, hériter de la noble lignée des Uchiwa, fils de Fugaku Uchiwa ? N'était-il pas l'homme qui faisait tomber tous les femmes, lui, si insensible, si froid ? A travers ses larves, il voyait les immenses yeux vert absinthe de Sakura qui le contemplait, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

- Sasuke, c'est bon, tu peux te laisser aller.., sa voix tremblait. ses mains serraient fort son haut. Je sais que ça fait mal de perdre celui qu'on aime...

Seul un sanglot lui répondit. Sasuke se lova contre celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, l'unique personne à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Il voulait dire merci, mais il ne parvenait pas à formuler le moindre mot. Alors il resta juste là, la tête contre l'épaule de la jeune femme, comme un enfant dans les bras de sa mère. L'instant était à la fois saisissant de tristesse et de beauté. C'était un peu comme s'ils étaient à nouveau enfants, et, pendant ces longues minutes, l'ombre de Saï, le fils du cuisinier des Uchiwa, plana autour d'eux, un avec un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret...

* * *

Naruto n'en finissait pas de pleurer. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de sortir son journal, trop secoué. C'était la chute, et il était tombé de très haut. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Hier, tout était si parfait. Il lui disait "apprends-moi", en l'embrassant. Aujourd'hui il le renie, il ne le regarde même pas. Mais que s'est-il passé, bordel ? Pourquoi Sakura l'avait-elle planqué dans cette chambre en lui laissant croire qu'elle ne savait rien ? N'avait-elle pas confiance elle ? S'était-il attaché trop rapidement ? Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser tant elle était pleine de questions torturées. Il serrait son oreiller contre lui, suffoquant. Il tenta de se calmer, conscient du proche retour de Kiba, mais des spasmes incontrôlables le secouaient tel un malade.

- Mais merde quoi !, hurla-t-il.

- Euh, excusez-moi...

Le blond, le visage trempé de larmes et tremblant, bondit, raide comme un ressort. La voix n'appartenait pas à Kiba. Il se retourna, si vivement qu'il eut pu se faire un torticoli, et il dut frotter ses yeux pour y voir clair. Une ravissante jeune femme lui souriait, un brin embarrassé. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, aux reflets roux, de grands yeux noisettes et un teint de porcelaine. Son visage lui paraissait étrangement familier, mais il ne réussissait pas à faire de rapprochement concret. Elle était richement vêtue, et la présence d'une telle personne troubla Naruto. Un blanc s'installa, à l'instar de rougeurs sur les joues de l'inconnue. Il éclaircit sa voix et répondit :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- E-eh bien..J'ai oui dire que vous étiez Naruto Inuzuka, c'est bien cela ?

Stupéfait, il dit :

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

Un sourire timide éclaira le visage de ce qu'on aurait prit pour une princesse, et elle applaudit doucement. Perplexe, le blond la fixa sans comprendre, chassant l'humidité sur sa peau et dans ses yeux. La jeune femme s'approcha et tendit sa main gantée, dans l'attente évidente d'un baiser de main. Naruto s'exécuta, complètement perdu. Il allait réitérer sa question, mais la voix claire de la demoiselle s'éleva :

- Moi c'est Asya. J'aimerais que vous me fassiez un portrait.

* * *

« Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, il s'est passé énormément de choses. Hier, j'étais presque sûr de croire en Sasuke, maintenant, je n'ai plus l'air de représenter grand chose à ses yeux. ça me fait tellement mal de devoir écrire ça. D'un côté, je me dis que je me fais certainement des idées, que c'est juste un malentendu et que j'étais été trop dur avec lui..De l'autre..Sa réaction m'a tellement blessé, et je n'ai vraiment pas compris pourquoi Sakura m'a menti. Mais je préfère ne pas repenser à tout ça. Je préfère..Je ne sais pas, juste ne plus y penser.

Quand je suis rentré, j'étais vraiment dans le flou total. Kiba n'est pas venu, je commence à vraiment m'inquiéter pour lui..Ce soir, je vais partir à sa recherche. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas seul. J'ai fait la rencontre d'une fille adorable. Asya, une russe - d'ailleurs son accent est exécrable, mais il lui va bien-. C'est une noble, mais elle a été très gentille avec moi. Elle doit avoir mon âge. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait regardé dessiner, un matin, et qu'un de mes dessins s'était envolé vers elle. Elle l'a saisi, et, je la cite, est tombée amoureuse de mon art. Sa remarque m'a tellement touché ! Toute la douleur accumulée, j'ai pu la contenir, j'ai pu sourire à cette blonde qui m'a complimenté et m'a même demandé un portrait d'elle. Elle est belle, en plus. Ses traits m'ont passionné, ils étaient simples à tracer mais le rendu était sublime. Elle a rougi quand je lui ai dit. J'ai réussi à me concentre sur autre chose que Sasuke pendant plusieurs heures, la boule dans mon ventre s'est presque effacée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle passerait demain. On va beaucoup s'amuser, je pense. »

Il referma le journal, un petit sourire aux lèvres. La voix chantante d'Asya résonnait dans sa tête, formant un barrage au visage de Sasuke. Il était peut-être un peu cruel, car il était conscient qu'il se servait beaucoup d'Asya pour se sentir moins seul, mais il ne culpabilisait pas vraiment. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas vraiment la considérer comme amie, et il pensait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance non plus pour elle. Et puis, certainement inconsciemment, le blondinet espérait faire souffrir Sasuke et le rendre jaloux. Puis il repensa à Kiba. Il commençait sérieusement à se faire du souci. J'allais devant la porte quand une voix bien connue s'éleva de l'autre côté.

- Naruto, il faut qu'on parle.

C'était Sakura. D'un coup, il trembla, les derniers événements lui revenant en tête. La douce accalmie offerte par la compagnie d'Asya fut balayée par ce timbre clair et ferme. La honte l'envahit quand il se souvint qu'il l'avait poussée et totalement ignoré, mais la colère aussi, de ne pas comprendre ce que l'autre brun foutait dans sa chambre. Confus, il restait face à la porte. La jeune femme s'exclama :

- Naruto c'est important ! Ouvre donc, bordel !

Pas de réactions. Il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer, ni et de reparler de ça. Sa main semblait se déchainer contre le bois, visiblement elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Il serra les dents, son corps se crispa. Il était dans le déni de tout ce qui avait pu précéder ces dernières heures avec Asya, tout. Depuis le début.

- OUVRE-MOI OU JE DÉTRUIS CETTE PORTE !

Elle avait crié sur un ton si autoritaire et persuasif que sa main se posa toute seule sur la poignée, qu'il tourna d'un geste sec. Dans l'encadrement se trouvait la jeune noble, les mains sur les hanches, l'air profondément agacée. Penaud, il baissa les yeux face à son regard impérieux. Elle entra vivement et prit sa main, refermant derrière elle. Elle le fit m'asseoir sur le lit, dont les lattes grincèrent sous son poids.

- Toute...cette..fichue..histoire...est un..malentendu. Tu comprends, blondinet ?, lâcha-t-elle en détachant soigneusement ses mots.

Il fronça les sourcils, et rétorqua avec un rictus amer :

- Il n'y a aucun malentendu. Sasuke ne veut pas de moi, fin de l'histoire. Après tout, c'était n'importe qu-..

Elle le gifla, violemment. Il eut l'impression que le son résonnait à l'infini dans la chambre, alors que sa joue brûlait.

- Il n'y a pas plus stupide que celui qui se ment à soi même.

Sa phrase le toucha. Il fixait mes pieds, muet. Finalement il céda à l'énervement :

- Et alors, oui je l'aime, oui je suis complètement CON, oui j'y ai cru, oui j'aurais pu tout laisser tomber pour lui, oui, tout cela est vrai ! TROP VRAI POUR MOI ! Pas assez pour lui, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-même. Putain, il pensait avoir pleuré tout ce qu'un homme pouvait pleurer. Au fur-et-à-mesure, le regard émeraude de la jeune femme s'adoucit, et elle soupira à la fin de sa tirade. Elle respecta sa douleur, et se posa à côté de lui.

- Sasuke a mal compris, tu as mal compris, vous vous êtes mal compris. Je vais t'expliquer depuis le début. Karin a fait du chantage à Sasuke.

Un hoquet surpris secoua le blond. Il releva la tête, interrogateur.

- Oui, confirma la jeune femme, en nouant ses mains. Elle lui a dit qu'elle te ferait du mal, car elle en a effectivement les moyens, s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui a demandé de coucher avec lui. Il a accepté, pour toi, bien que baiser cette connasse l'ait rendu malade.

Naruto accusa le coup, les yeux ronds, encore humides. Sakura poursuivit son triste monologue, fixant un point au loin.

- Quand tu es venu, ce matin, Sasuke était arrivé avant toi. On en parlait, il était effondré, il s'en voulait beaucoup. Quand tu es arrivé, il a paniqué, il refusait de te voir. Je me suis énervée mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Comme tu insistais, j'ai dû le cacher. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Après tu es entré, tu as déballé ton sac, je pense que l'autre idiot a été choqué et est tombé par terre, quelque chose comme ça...La suite, tu la connais.

Le blond ne parlait pas. Il avala péniblement sa salive, ne sachant que croire, que penser. Il avait confiance en Sakura. Vraiment. Mais était-il possible qu'il se soit trompé à ce point ?..

- Sasuke a cru que tu avais été au courant pour lui et Karin. C'est pour cela qu'il avait si honte, et qu'il n'osait pas te répondre.

Elle prit ses mains crispées dans les siennes, fines mais à la poigne ferme.

- Naruto, tu dois me croire. Il t'aime. Profondément. Il ne supporterait jamais de te perdre.

Prenant lentement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, un long et pénible frisson le traversa. Ses yeux vibraient, son cœur battait fort, il tremblait. Elle dégagea quelques mèches blondes de son index, de sorte qu'elle put voir son regard. L'océan déchainé. Perdu dans sa propre immensité.

- I-il...Il...m-m'aime ...?

Il y avait une telle hésitation dans sa voix qu'on en saisissant même pas l'intonation ; espoir, ironie..Juste de l'émotion pure. Cela fit sourire l'Haruno, qui, dans un souffle, acquiesça :

- Bien sûr.

Ce n'était pas de la bouche même de Sasuke, mais c'était tout de même énorme pour le blond. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

- ...Où est-il ?

- Chez moi. Tu veux le voir ?, questionna-t-elle, heureuse.

- Je veux l'entendre me le dire. Je t'aime. Je veux qu'il me le dise.

- Alors, vas-y, abruti !

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il se leva comme une furie et quitta la chambre, l'esprit en transe. Peut-être, peut-être y avait-t-il encore une chance...C'était le moment pour mettre les choses au clair. Sakura était tellement soulagée, après toute cette tension accumulée, qu'elle éclata de rire. Les minutes étaient passées depuis que le blond s'était envolé, et elle ne cessait de rire, la gorge déployée, une main sur le cœur. Une voix masculine la coupa dans son hilarité :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

Asya ouvrit la porte de la suite familiale, le tableau effectué par Naruto entre les mains. Elle se posa sur le canapé en cuir, l'air excessivement fatiguée, et appela une servante, lui demandant un thé et quelques petits gâteaux. La jeune femme passa une main gantée dans sa longue chevelure, les yeux rivés sur son propre portrait. Un sourire mesquin tordit son visage :

- Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent, mon petit Naruto...

Une autre jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Elle est grande et mince, ligotée dans son corset et sa robe moulante. Un immenses chapeau affublé d'un voile sombre cachait son visage, ne laissant entrevoir qu'une ombre et des lèvres rouge vif. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, seules quelques boucles s'échappaient ça et là. Tout portait à croire que la demoiselle souhaitait ne pas être reconnue.

- Alors, ma très chère sœur, il semblerait que ce misérable merdeux vous apprécie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui !, répondit Asya en souriant. Il était adorable, de très bonne compagnie, pour un mendiant.

- Très bien. Faites tout pour poursuivre sur cette voie, je veux qu'il vous fasse confiance, Asya, lâcha l'ainée en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Attend, grande sœur !

L'intéressée s'arrêta, visiblement agacée. Une servante, s'immisça discrètement et déposa l'encas d'Asya, qui se fit une joie d'entamer un cookie.

- Où vas-tu dont comme cela ?

- ça vous tuerait de me vouvoyer ?, rétorqua l'inconnue, placide. Ne vous fourvoyez pas, je vais voir un...un ami.

- Ah, laisse-moi rire, un ami ? Karin a un ami, exceptionnel !, rit Asya, à deux doigts de recracher son cookie.

Pour seule réponse, la porte claqua.

* * *

Voilà ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce retard, vraiment, mais ..mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ! Il est pleins de rebondissements, n'est-ce pas ? :D Dites-moi donc ce que vous en avez pensé dans vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir !

Ja nee ~


End file.
